Prawdy przeszłości
by Kirima
Summary: W środku Ceremonii Dziedziczenia Tsuna zostaje wysłany w przeszłość, do czasów, w których rządy Primo w Vongoli dobiegły już końca. Giotto i jego rodzina żyją teraz spokojnie w Japonii i to właśnie tam ląduje Tsuna. Spróbuje tutaj odkryć, co tak naprawdę stoi za tak zwaną zdradą Primo. TŁUMACZENIE!
1. Czy on jest martwy?

**Link do oryginału:** s/9410445/1/Truths-of-the-Past

 **Autor oryginału:** long live marshmallows

 **Zgoda autora:** jest!

 **Timeline:** Nie chcę zaczynać żadnych dyskusji więc zignorujmy to i dajmy upust wyobraźni.

 **Status:** zakończone

 **Opis:** W środku Ceremonii Dziedziczenia Tsuna zostaje wysłany w przeszłość, do czasów, w których rządy Primo w Vongoli dobiegły już końca. Giotto i jego rodzina żyją teraz spokojnie w Japonii i to właśnie tam ląduje Tsuna. Spróbuje tutaj odkryć, co tak naprawdę stoi za tak zwaną zdradą Primo.

 **A/N:** Ten fanfick nie ma żadnych powiązań z moimi innymi opowiadaniami o podróżach w czasie.

 **T/N:** Czyli na przykład z „Wynalazkami Talbota i Gianniniego", które też tłumaczę, a które napisała long live marshmallows. Mam nadzieję, że tłumaczenie przypadnie wam do gustu. Komentarze są mile widziane. Komentarze są fajne. Lubimy komentarze!

* * *

 **Prawdy przeszłości**

* * *

 **Rozdział I**

Kiedy Pierścieni Vongoli zostały roztrzaskane i spadły na podłogę z głuchym dźwiękiem wyglądało to tak, jakby cały jego świat rozpadł się na kawałeczki.

 _Pierścienie… prawdziwe Pierścienie Vongoli, o które tak ciężko walczyliśmy. Zniszczone… Tak po prostu?_ Myślał Tsuna. Zmusił się, by spojrzeć na Enmę, swojego przyjaciela, który właśnie odwracał się i odchodził.

\- Enma… t-ty… - Próbował wstać, ale szybko tracił przytomność. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką ujrzał, zanim zamknął oczy, były zniszczone Pierścienie Vongoli.

 _Chrome… Zabrali Chrome… Nie byłem w stanie ich ochronić,_ przemknęło mu ponuro przez myśl. Jego głowa opadła, uderzając w podłogę.

\- Niech go diabli wezmą! Juudaime! Pierścienie, musimy znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby je naprawić – stęknął Gokudera.

Tsuna nie słuchał. Kiedy pierścienie się roztrzaskały, coś poczuł. Teraz to uczucie wracało i było znacznie silniejsze.

\- Gh… kh… - Nieznana mu siła, która nie pochodziła od Enmy, wcisnęła go w podłogę. _Co się dzieje?_ Krew zagotowała mu się w żyłach, kiedy to obce uczucie pulsowało w jego ciele. – _Aaaaaaa!_

Ciało Tsuny zaczęło jarzyć się jasnym światłem, oślepiając przyjaciół.

\- Sawada!

Potem światło zniknęło. Tak jak i Tsuna.

xXx

Dziewięcioletni Sawada Ienari w podskokach szedł wzdłuż ulicy. Świtało. Wymknął się z domu unikając matki i ojca, żeby mieć trochę czasu na przygody. Nigdy by go nie puścili samego i uważał to za niesprawiedliwe. Poważnie… kto by skrzywdził takie niewinne, urocze małe dziecko?

Był blondynem o jasnych, złotych oczach odziedziczonych po ojcu, po nim miał także rysy twarzy, natomiast migdałowy kształt oczu zawdzięczał matce.

To z pewnością była przygoda. Nawet wziął ze sobą swoją drewnianą procę, żeby powalić ewentualnych wrogów. Kątem oka zauważył jakiś ciemny kształt leżący na drodze. Rozszerzył oczy i szybko schował się za drzewem. Po chwili wyjrzał zza niego, żeby ponownie popatrzeć na dziwną figurę. Przekrzywił głowę. To coś wyglądało jak człowiek w czarnych ubraniach, leżący na brzuchu.

Podszedł do tej osoby, z procą w gotowości. Po bliższej inspekcji mężczyzna wyglądał bardziej jak chłopiec. Klęknął i odgarnął burzę brązowych włosów, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Wyglądał na jakieś piętnaście lat. I był dziwnie ubrany. Ienari nigdy wcześniej nie widział kogoś ubranego w takie dziwne rzeczy.

\- Hej, proszę pana? Dlaczego śpisz na ulicy? Tu jest brudno i niewygodnie. – Kiedy żadna odpowiedź nie nadeszła, Ienari zamarł.

Oczy chłopca wciąż były zamknięte! Kilka razy dźgnął palcem jego policzek, ale nie było żadnej reakcji. Po minucie wahania schował procę do rękawa. Skoro nie mógł go obudzić, Ienari zaparł się i pchał, dopóki nie przewrócił nieznajomego na plecy. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze gdy dostrzegł, jak bardzo był on brudny.

\- Jakim cudem ubrudziłeś się _aż tak_? Nawet ja jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem! – Pochylając się bardziej nad ciałem, zauważył cięcia, siniaki i krew.

\- O-Oi… - Dźgnął chłopca w bok i usłyszał szybkie wciągnięcie powietrza.

 _\- Ite…_

\- P-Przepraszam! – powiedział Ienari ze łzami w oczach. Nienawidził zadawać innym ból. – Wszystko w porządku? Powinienem iść po kogoś? – Sięgnął po dłoń zranionego chłopca i zorientował się, że była okryta wełną.

\- …Kim jesteś? – spytał starszy chłopiec.

\- Jestem Ienari – odpowiedział Ienari, cicho pociągając nosem.

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? – Chłopiec spróbował się uśmiechnął. – Och… a ja jestem Tsunayoshi. – I właśnie w tym momencie twarz Tsuny wykrzywiła się w panice. – Gdzie jestem? Co się stało z Chrome?

Ienari przekrzywił głowę. – K-Ku…romu…? Czym jest Kuromu?

Tsuna pośpiesznie usiadł, i krzyknął. Z powrotem przewrócił się na ziemię i jęknął głośno. – Auć… czy coś złamałem?

W tym samym czasie Ienari spanikował. – Sprowadzę mojego ojca! – powiedział, i pobiegł z powrotem do domu.

Tsuna usiadł ostrożnie i zdjął rękawice. Nie bolało go tak bardzo, jak myślał wcześniej. Po prostu nagły ból wprawił go w szok. Wpatrzył się w plecy Ienariego.

\- Dziwnie mówił – powiedział Tsuna. – To dlatego, że jest dzieckiem? I dlaczego jest ubrany jak ktoś, kto żył setki lat temu? Festiwal? Chwila… Jak się tutaj dostałem? GDZIE SĄ WSZYSCY?! – krzyknął i rozejrzał się wokół. Zamrugał i zdjął marynarkę, po czym rzucił ją w las. Głupotą było ją nosić.

Auć-auć-auć-auć…

xXx

Giotto miał przeczucie, że jego syn podejmie próbę pierwszej, samodzielnej przygody następnego ranka. Upewnił się, że miał rację, kiedy usłyszał ciche kroki na korytarzu i równie ciche wysiłki, by sięgnąć po procę. Westchnął i otworzył oczy. Słońce dopiero co pojawiało się na horyzoncie.

\- Naprawdę poszedł? – spytała jego żona. Giotto odwrócił się do niej i uśmiechnął. – Tak, poszedł. Niedługo wróci. Nie martw się. Pośpijmy jeszcze trochę. Założę się, że kiedy wróci, wyssie z nas całą energię.

Zaśmiała się cicho i wtuliła mocniej w kołdrę.

Ale nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu nim usłyszeli, jak drzwi otwierają się głośno, a ich syn krzyczy do nich.

\- Tou-chan! – Ienari wbiegł do pokoju swych rodziców i ujrzał siadającego, zaalarmowanego ojca.

\- Ienari… Co się dzieje?

\- Ta-Tam jest… - chłopiec łapał powietrze.

\- Chodź tutaj, Ienari – powiedziała jego zatroskana mama, spoglądając na męża.

\- Co się stało? – spytał Giotto, pocierając ramiona syna. – Weź głęboki wdech.

\- On, on, on jest… - Ienari znów wciągnął powietrze i uspokoił się.

\- On? Kim jest on?

\- Tsunayoshi! Jest ranny!

Mama Ienariego przepytywała go dalej, podczas gdy Giotto wciągnął swoje wierzchnie odzienie i był gotów wyjść z domu.

\- Kim jest Tsunayoshi, kochanie?

\- Nie bardzo wiem – odpowiedział smutno. – Wygląda, jakby bardzo go bolało.

\- Gdzie on jest? – spytał Giotto i klęknął przed Ienarim.

\- Leżał na drodze do lasu. Mogę ci pokazać!

Giotto skinął i złapał go za rękę. – Niedługo wrócimy – obiecał żonie.

\- Bądź ostrożny, Ieyasu.

\- Jak on wygląda? – spytał Giotto, kiedy już szli.

\- Nosi śmieszne ubrania! Niektóre z nich wyglądają jak te ubrania których już nie nosisz, te które są schowane!

Giotto zaczął być poddenerwowany. _Obcokrajowiec? Tutaj? Ranny? Proszę, niech tylko moja przeszłość mnie nie prześladuje._

\- Zobacz, tutaj jest!

Na dźwięk ich głosów Tsuna odwrócił głowę i oczy prawie wyskoczyły mu z orbit. _CO TO ZA SZALEŃSTWO?! VONGOLA PRIMO STOI TUŻ PRZEDE MNĄ!_

\- Chłopcze, Tsunayoshi, tak? Tsunayoshi-kun, wszystko w porządku? – spytał Giotto. Oglądał go od góry do dołu. Jego syn w zasadzie miał rację co do ubrań, aczkolwiek daleko im było do tych, które nosił we Włoszech. Chociaż niektóre fragmenty były podobne. Reszta wyglądała dla niego tak samo obco, jak dla jego syna. Największą ulgą było to, że nie rozpoznawał twarzy.

Usta Tsuny pozostawały rozdziawione, a on sam nie był w stanie sformułować zdania. – T-Tak…? – spytał słabo. Jego umysł był zamglony. Vongola Primo stał… nie, _klęczał_ , obok niego!

\- Hm… Nie wyglądasz dobrze. Chodź do mojego domu. Możemy tam zająć się twoimi ranami. – Giotto wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Tsuny. Ienari podskakiwał tuż obok nich. Giotto zauważył wahanie Tsuny i zorientował się, że to pewnie dlatego, że jest dla niego obcy, nawet jeśli ten poznał jego syna.

\- Przepraszam. Zapomniałem o manierach. – Skłonił się lekko i przedstawił. – Jestem Sawada Ieyasu, a to mój syn, Ienari.

Tsuna zająknął się. – Masz na imię Sawada Ieyasu? Ale…

\- Tak, nie wyglądam na Japończyka, prawda? Urodziłem się i wychowałem gdzie indziej, ale zdecydowałem się spędzić resztę życia tutaj, w Japonii. – Giotto posłał mu ciepły uśmiech. – Teraz podnieśmy cię z tej ziemi, dobrze? – Tsuna wyciągnął rękę, jego mózg działał na auto-pilocie.

 _Japonia… Primo… Sawada Ieyasu… i jego syn, Sawada Ienari… uch… czy to oznacza, że przeniosłem się w czasie? Serio, takie rzeczy nie powinny mnie już dziwić, nie po tym, jak podróżowałem w czasie do przyszłości. Tak, to jest zupełnie normalne,_ pomyślał. – Zupełnie normalne – wymamrotał nieobecnie. _Po prostu zaakceptuj to, Tsuna… Niedługo się obudzisz…_

Jego oczy wywróciły się i zemdlał.

\- Hola! – Giotto złapał go, zanim głowa Tsuny uderzyła w kamienie.

\- On… czy on jest martwy? – spytał Ienari strachliwie.

\- Nie, tylko zemdlał – wymruczał Giotto i podniósł chłopca, biorąc go na plecy. – Chodźmy, Ienari.

\- Jak został tak bardzo poraniony? – spytał Ienari, próbując dotrzymać ojcu kroku.

\- Nie wiem. Będziemy musieli go zapytać, kiedy się obudzi. Biegnij do domu i powiedz mamie, żeby przygotowała trochę wody i miejsce dla niego, żeby mógł się położyć.

\- Hai! – Ienari puścił się pędem.

\- Bądź ostrożny!

\- Wiem!

Jego żona czekała już z zatroskaną miną, kiedy dotarł do domu. – Możesz go położyć tutaj. Przyniosę bandaże. Wygląda jak kupka nieszczęścia.

\- To prawda – zgodził się Giotto i ostrożnie położył chłopca.

\- Był nieprzytomny, kiedy go znalazłeś? – spytała.

\- Nie, rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę, ale kiedy próbował wstać, zemdlał.

\- Biedne dziecko. Jego rodzina musi być chora z niepokoju.

\- Kiku, chcę się zająć tym chłopcem sam, kiedy się obudzi – powiedział jej.

Zesztywniała i złapała go za rękę. – Myślisz, że może mieć coś wspólnego z twoim poprzednim życiem?

\- Nie wiem… Po prostu nie wiem.

xXx

Kiedy Tsuna obudził się ponownie, patrzył się na równy sufit oświetlony światłem słonecznym, które wpadało z drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu. Uświadomił sobie, że leży na łóżku twardym jak kamień.

\- Uch… - _Śpię na podłodze… chwila. Czy to tradycyjny, japoński pokój…? Jak się tutaj znalazłem?_

\- Obudził się! – krzyknął Ienari. Tsuna zamrugał i przekręcił głowę w stronę osoby, która się odezwała.

\- H-Hah? – _Hiiie… racja… podróż w czasie…_ Tsuna przełknął ślinę. _Jak mogłem zapomnieć?_

\- Słyszymy cię bardzo dobrze, Ienari! – powiedział Giotto z uśmiechem wyczuwalnym w głosie. Wszedł do pokoju. – Byłeś nieprzytomny przez jakieś dwie godziny, Tsunayoshi-kun – powiedział.

\- D-Dwie godziny? – wykrzyknął Tsuna. – Bardzo przepraszam! – Próbował usiąść, ale Giotto przytrzymał go za ramiona.

\- Myślę, że będzie najlepiej jeśli zostaniesz tam, gdzie jesteś... Dopiero co skończyłem cię bandażować, a nie robiłem tego przez długi czas więc nie wiem, jak dobrze to wyszło. I nie ma potrzeby, żeby przepraszać. Cieszę się, mogąc ci pomóc.

\- O-Okej… - powiedział Tsuna.

\- Teraz, co ty na to żebyś opowiedział nam, jak otrzymałeś te rany? – spytał Giotto i usadowił się wygodnie na podłodze.

\- …Byłem w trakcie walki... – Gdy tylko to powiedział, mentalnie się zdzielił. _Hiie! Teraz Primo będzie myślał, że pakuje się w walki tak, jak robi to Gokudera-kun! –_ To znaczy, miałem na myśli, że ktoś mnie zaatakował! A ja uciekłem…

Giotto kiwnął głową, zamyślony. – Jak zakładam, uciekłeś im z powodzeniem.

Tsuna przytaknął. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, i tylko Ienari wiercił się na swoim miejscu. A potem Tsuna _musiał_ spytać.

\- E-Eto… jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że spytam… to skąd jesteś?

Giotto oceniał go przez chwilę, i uśmiechnął się. – Z Włoch. Ale to daleka przeszłość.

Myśli Tsuny rozbiegły się gwałtownie. _To definitywnie Primo. A to prawdopodobnie oznacza, że… nie jest już dłużej szefem? Z tego, co wymknęło się Daemonowi podczas testu… to była jego wina, że Primo odszedł i pozwolił Ricardo zostać Vongolą Secondo. Więc teraz jest…_ Tsuna spojrzał na Ienariego i zgadywał. _Jakieś dziesięć lat po tym, jak odszedł. Co oznacza, że rodzina Shimon również została… została… w… wyeliminowana._ Tsuna zbladł.

Giotto natychmiast zauważył zmianę. Ale nie mógł odgadnąć, co spowodowało, że Tsunayoshi zachował się w ten sposób. Może był bardziej ranny, niż to pokazywał. Ale jego Hiper Intuicja mówiła mu, że chodziło o coś więcej.

\- Ne, ne, Tsunayoshi-kun, dlaczego nosiłeś takie zabawne ubrania? – wyrzucił z siebie wreszcie Ienari. Tsuna spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.

\- Zabawne ubrania? Co… hiie! Moje ubrania!

Giotto zamrugał, słysząc pisk. Dlaczego to brzmiało tak znajomo? – Przebrałem cię w bardziej wygodne rzeczy. – wyjaśnił panikującemu młodzieńcowi.

\- O-Och… ach! Co się stało z moimi rękawiczkami? – spytał Tsuna.

Giotto skinął. – Położyłem je pod twoją poduszką.

Tsuna odetchnął z ulgą i wyciągnął je. Reborn zabiłby go, gdyby zgubił rękawice w innych ramach czasowych. Przypomniał sobie pytanie Ienariego.

\- Ktoś i tak je rozdawał, a moje ubrania… były brudne, więc dostałem takie.

\- Ooch – powiedział Ienari robiąc duże oczy. Tsuna się uśmiechnął. Ienari wyglądał na miłe dziecko. Cieszył się, że Primo ustatkował się z tak sympatyczną rodziną. _Poza tym, że był zmuszony zostawić za sobą resztę rodziny, zostawić za sobą Vongolę,_ pomyślał ponuro.

\- Ienari, zostawmy Tsunayoshi-kun samego. Wygląda, jakby potrzebował więcej odpoczynku – powiedział Giotto i delikatnie wypchnął syna z pokoju. Odwrócił się do Tsuny z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Odpocznij, Tsunayoshi-kun.

\- H-Hai… bardzo ci dziękuję, S-Sawada-san…

Giotto kiwnął głową i zsunął papierowe drzwi na miejsce.

Tsuna opadł na twardą matę i jęknął. _Reborn mnie zabije._


	2. Mam na imię Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Link do oryginału:** s/9410445/1/Truths-of-the-Past

 **Autor oryginału:** long live marshmallows

* * *

 **Rozdział II**

 _\- Pierwszy szef rodziny Shimon został zdradzony przez Vongolę Primo… i pozostawiony na śmierć._

 _Tsuna odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego tuż przed nim Enmę. Poza nim widział tylko otaczającą ich ciemność. – Nie, Enma-kun! On by tego nie zrobił!_

 _\- Vongola Primo zmusił naszą rodzinę do pozostania w cieniu. Straciliśmy wszystkie nasze kontakty w mafii, a co gorsze..._

 _\- To nie było tak, Enma-kun! – przerwał mu Tsuna. – Naprawdę!_

 _Enma wolno potrząsnął głową. – Tak wygląda prawda, Tsuna-kun. Tak wygląda prawda._

Tsuna poruszył się pod kocem i otworzył oczy. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, a na zewnątrz bardziej tętniło życiem. _Sen… nie, to nie był sen. Enma-kun powiedział to wszystko podczas ataku w trakcie Ceremonii Dziedziczenia._ Tsuna ścisnął rękę w pięść i zacisnął zęby. _Mam szansę dowiedzieć się, co się naprawdę stało. Muszę ją wykorzystać!_

\- Roar! – krzyczał Ienari.

Ktoś się roześmiał. – Jakie zwierzę naśladował właśnie Ienari?

\- Niedźwiedzia. ROAR…

Usiadł, wytrącony ze skupienia przez niespodziewane krzyki, porzucając tym samym dalsze rozmyślania.

 _Musiałem spać bardzo długo,_ pomyślał z zakłopotaniem. _Hiie! Powinienem znaleźć sposób na powrót do teraźniejszości! Ale przedtem… co mam powiedzieć Primo i jego rodzinie?_

Cicho podszedł do ekranu, który przesłaniał mu widok na ogród, z którego to dochodziły głosy. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i rozejrzał się z podziwem. Z boku było wielkie drzewo, obok którego swoje miejsce miał płytki staw otoczony kamieniami. Kamienie były nie tylko w pobliżu stawu, lecz w całym ogrodzie.

\- Och! Tsunayoshi-kun! – Tsuna prawie wyskoczył ze swojej skóry słysząc kobiecy głos. Po jego prawej, na grubej, drewnianej podłodze siedział Ienari ze swoją mamą, z nogami zwisającymi z występu. Ienari uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało.

\- Obudziliśmy cię? Przepraszam – powiedziała Kiku. Tsuna podrapał się po głowie w zakłopotaniu i zamachał ręką.

\- N-Nic się nie stało! I tak powinienem się obudzić wcześniej… - Tsuna nie mógł nie dostrzec, jak piękną kobietą była żona Primo. I mieli tak uroczego syna. To była właściwie rodzina idealna. A mówiąc o rodzinie…

\- Ech… gdzie jest P… emm… Sawada-san?

\- Poszedł do pracy – odpowiedziała Kiku z uśmiechem. – Ale niedługo wróci na swój południowy posiłek.

\- A-Ach… Chciałem tylko podziękować mu jeszcze raz, i będę się zbierał – wyjąkał Tsuna. Im szybciej stąd pójdzie, tym mniejsze były szanse, że zdradzi coś o przyszłości. Potem mentalnie kopnął sam siebie. _Baka… dlaczego to powiedziałem? Jak teraz dowiem się prawdy?_

\- Ech? Skąd ten pośpiech? Twoje rany nie są jeszcze w pełni wyleczone – zaprotestowała Kiku, wstając. – Jestem pewna, że Ieyasu chciałby, żebyś został, dopóki nie będziesz czuł się dobrze.

\- Skoro… skoro tak mówisz… - powiedział Tsuna z nerwowym uśmiechem, i odetchnął z ulgą w myślach.

Niespodziewanie Kiku gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. – Wciąż muszę przygotować jedzenie… - umilkła, spoglądając na syna z wahaniem, jakby nie czuła się pewnie zostawiając go samego na zewnątrz. – Ienari, chodźmy do środka. Możesz pobawić się zabawkami.

Ienari zrobił nadąsaną minę. – Ale ja chcę tutaj zostać. Nie udało mi się skończyć mojej przygody dzisiejszego ranka!

Kiku oparła ręce na biodrach i popatrzyła z góry na syna. – Ienari…

Chłopiec dzielnie odwzajemniał spojrzenie przez dwie, krótkie sekundy, zanim spuścił wzrok. Jednakże musiał jeszcze ruszyć się z miejsca, w którym stał.

Tsuna niespokojnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę, niepewien, co powinien zrobić jako osoba trzecia. – Eto… jeśli to pani nie przeszkadza, mogę go popilnować go przez jakiś czas, w ramach odwdzięczenia się za przyjęcie mnie pod swój dach…

Popatrzyła na niego w zastanowieniu. Potem się uśmiechnęła. – Dziękuje, Tsunayoshi-kun! Naprawdę doceniam twoją pomoc. – Klęknęła i pogłaskała syna po głowie. – Ienari, chcę żebyś był grzeczny kiedy jesteś z Tsunayoshi-kun, dobrze?

\- Hai! – zaśpiewał Ienari pogodnie. Kiku ponownie pogłaskała go po głowie i weszła do domu, zostawiając Tsunę i Ienariego zdanych na swoje własne towarzystwo, z krępującą ciszą wiszącą w powietrzu.

\- Wiec… co chciałbyś robić? – spytał Tsuna. Ieneari rozejrzał się nieśmiało. Pewnie, to on był osobą, która znalazła tego chłopca i kręcił się obok, kiedy wreszcie się ocknął, ale nie był pewien co robić teraz, kiedy był on przytomny i mógł się poruszać.

Mając takie same doświadczenia z I-pin, kiedy po raz pierwszy przybyła do jego domu, Tsuna mgliście kojarzył, jak zachęcić dziecko do zabawy.

xXx

Wchodząc do domu na swoją przerwę na lunch, po której znowu będzie musiał wrócić do pracy jako księgowy dla ich feudała, Giotto nucił pod nosem. Pierwotnie nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo z myślą o byciu księgowym, ale było to tak podrzędne zajęcie, że nikt w świecie mafii nie będzie podejrzewał poprzedniego szefa Vongoli o pracę na takiej posadzie. Tak więc nie miał wyjścia.

 _Właśnie… Asari mówił, że jutro zamierza przyjść z wizytą._ Ta nagła myśl o odwiedzinach jednego z przyjaciół wywołała uśmiech na jego twarzy, gdy otwierał drzwi wejściowe.

\- Wróciłem – zawołał. Kiku odpowiedziała powitaniem z kuchni, o on sam skierował się na poszukiwania syna. Znalazł go razem z Tsunayoshim ganiających się po podwórku. Uniósł brwi na widok syna, który aktualnie doganiał nastolatka i uznał, że Tsunayoshi musiał biec powoli ze względu na Ienariego. A potem Tsunayoshi… potknął się.

\- Aach! – Ienari wpadł na Tsunę i obaj przewrócili się na ziemię.

Giotto zaśmiał się widząc komiczne miny, jakie obaj przybrali. _Jakim cudem Tsunayoshi-kun zdołał przewrócić się o swoje własne stopy? Naprawdę jest taki niezdarny?_

Ienari podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się, widząc ojca. – Tou-chan, wróciłeś!

\- Na trochę. Muszę wrócić jak tylko zjem. – Podniósł syna i poczochrał go po włosach, które z każdym dniem coraz bardziej przypominały jego własne.

Tsuna pośpiesznie podniósł się z ziemii uśmiechnął. – C-Cześć…

\- Dzięki, że pilnowałeś Ienariego. Zakładam, że zostałeś wrobiony w obowiązki niańki – powiedział z wdzięcznością.

\- O-Och, to żaden problem! Hahaha… I tak muszę robić to każdego dnia. Dwójka dzieci w moim domu nie pozwala mi się nudzić przez większość czasu... – urwał gwałtownie.

Giotto uniósł głowę. – Skoro już o tym mówimy, powinniśmy skontaktować się z twoimi krewnymi, żeby im powiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczny.

\- Nie, jest dobrze tak jak jest! – powiedział Tsuna odrobinę zbyt szybko, machając dłońmi przed sobą w geście zaprzeczenia. Zaczął się delikatnie pocić. – Mieszkają dosyć daleko stąd i będzie lepiej, jeśli tego nie zrobisz, bo będą się tylko martwić!

Cień podejrzenia pojawił się w myślach Giotto, niemniej jednak skinął głową. Potem przypomniał sobie o czymś, o co powinien zapytać kiedy chłopiec ocknął się po raz pierwszy. – Tsunayoshi-kun… jak brzmi twoje nazwisko?

\- Moje nazwisko? – powtórzył Tsuna. _Uch… mam na imię Sawada Tsunayoshi… tak, jasne, jakby to miało zadziałać. Prawdopodobnie pomyśli, że jestem czymś w rodzaju szpiega, który próbuje dostać się do jego rodziny!_ Krzyczał w swojej głowie. _Ale jeśli natychmiast czegoś nie powiem, zacznie być podejrzliwy! Zobaczmy… no dalej, Dame-Tsuna, wymyśl coś!_

Wszystkie te myśli przemknęły przez jego głowę w mgnieniu oka. – Och… Przypuszczam, że powinienem ci o tym powiedzieć wcześniej – powiedział nerwowo. I popełnił błąd, spoglądając w spostrzegawcze oczy Giotto. _Hiiiiie! Będzie wiedział, jeśli skłamię! W chwilach takich, jak ta, naprawdę nienawidzę rodzinnej Hiper Intuicji!_ Wiedział, ze lepiej nie kłamać mężczyźnie, który jako pierwszy posiadał Hiper Intuicję Vongoli.

Tsuna przełknął ślinę. _Lepiej utknąć z prawdą_. – Nazywam się S-Sawada… Sawada Tsunayoshi. – Widząc zaskoczony wzrok Giotto, dodał pośpiesznie – Wiem, że to dziwne! To znaczy, jaka jest szansa żeby wpaść na kogoś, kto ma takie same nazwisko, prawda? Ale S-Sawada jest całkiem… pospolite…? – dokończył.

Giotto na chwilę odjęło mowę. _Ma na imię Sawada Tsunayoshi? To jest…_ Giotto uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do Tsuny. – Tak, to pospolite nazwisko. Kto wie, może jesteśmy dawno zaginionymi krewnymi, ne? _– Wybrałem „Sawada" ponieważ to pospolite nazwisko, ale żeby spotkać kogoś, kto też je ma… Może jest_ zbyt _pospolite. Ale znowu, dlaczego on się tłumaczy?_

Tsuna zaśmiał się wraz ze swoim przodkiem, podczas gdy wyimaginowane łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. _Och, gdybyś tylko wiedział, jak bardzo prawdziwe są te słowa, Primo… gdybyś tylko wiedział._

\- Więc Tsuna-nii ma takie samo nazwisko, jak my? – spytał Ienari ojca.

\- Tsuna? - mruknął Giotto pod nosem.

\- P-Powiedziałem Ienariemu, żeby mnie tak nazywał, bo Tsunayoshi jest strasznie długim imieniem…

\- Rozumiem – odparł, po czym spojrzał na syna. – Tak, ma takie samo nazwisko.

\- Och – powiedział Ienari, dotykając palcem ust w zamyśleniu.

W tej właśnie chwili Kiku wyszła z domu, by ogłosić, że lunch był gotowy.

\- Chodźmy, Tsunayoshi-kun. Wątpię, żebyś jadł cokolwiek, odkąd cię znaleźliśmy.

\- N-Naprawdę? Dzięki…

Tsuna rozglądał się na boki, kiedy Kiku prowadziła go do środka. Wyglądało na to, że mieszkają w porządnym domu, który nie było ani za duży, ani za mały. Był umiarkowany. Normalny. _To dziwne, po zobaczeniu kwatery głównej Vongoli we Włoszech,_ pomyślał Tsuna.

Giotto przyglądał się, jak Tsuna wchodzi do pokoju w którym przygotowany był ich posiłek, i siada. Z tego co zdążył się zorientować po jego ranach, powinien on pokazywać jakiekolwiek oznaki bólu biorąc pod uwagę, że całe jego plecy były pokryte jednym, wielkim siniakiem, a na reszcie ciała były pojedyncze cięcia. Ale tego nie robił. Nawet wtedy, kiedy potknął się i przewrócił, z Ienarim wpadającym na jego plecy sekundę później.

Właściwie, to jak zdobył te rany? Z pewnością nie wyglądało to na standardową walkę. Nie znalazł żadnych śladów stłuczeń od kopniaków czy ciosów, które pojawiały się, kiedy walczyło się z kimś bezbronnym. Pamiętał też ledwo dostrzegalny ślad po cięciu na jednym z żeber, które powinno się zaleczyć. W międzyczasie powinien on wciąż być w potwornym bólu, w którym nie był, lub nie okazywał tego otwarcie.

 _Powinienem po prostu póki co mieć na niego oko, nawet jeśli nie wyczuwam od niego żadnej wrogości,_ pomyślał Giotto i przytaknął sobie.

\- _Oi, Ieyasu! Jesteś tam?_ – Krzyknął ktoś na zewnątrz szorstkim głosem. Giotto odstawił kubek z uśmiechem.

Tsuna zmarszczył brwi i wpatrzył się w swoją własną herbatę. Ten głos brzmiał bardzo znajomo… ale gdzie go wcześniej słyszał? To była przeszłość. Nie było szans, żeby znał kogoś z tych czasów…

\- Gokudera, wchodź! Właśnie mamy lunch – odkrzyknął Giotto przez okno. Kilka chwil później usłyszeli, jak drzwi się otwierają i ktoś krzyczy – Dzień dobry. - Potem mężczyzna z czerwonymi włosami przeszedł przez próg i z zakłopotaniem ukłonił Kiku.

 _Hiiie… więc… G przyjął G-Gokudera jako swoje… japońskie nazwisko…?_ Tsuna był zaszokowany. _Czy to jakiś rodzaj chorego zbiegu okoliczności?!_

G spiorunował Tsunę wzrokiem. – Hej… kto to jest?

Tsuna drgnął. – M-Mam na imię Tsunayohi…

G po prostu zmrużył oczy jeszcze bardziej.

\- Zostaje z nami na jakiś czas, dopóki jego rany się nie zaleczą – wyjaśnił Giotto w prostych słowach. G dalej obserwował Tsunę podejrzliwie, ale podszedł do Giotto.

\- Spotykamy się dziś wieczorem tam, gdzie zwykle. Idziesz?

Giotto uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Oczywiście, że idę. Nie mogę pozwolić ci się prześcignąć, prawda?

G uśmiechnął się półgębkiem w odpowiedzi. Nim wyszedł, poklepał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela po ramieniu nieco zbyt mocno jak na przyjazne poklepywanie.

Tsuna odetchnął z ulgą kiedy Strażnik Burzy opuścił dom. Te oczy wyglądały jakby chciały go _zabić._ Zadrżał na samą myśl. _Nie rozzłość Strażnika Burzy… Nie rozzłość Strażnika Burzy…_

Giotto skrzywił się i powstrzymał się przed pocieraniem miejsca, które prawdopodobnie zrobi się czarne do wieczora. _Masz kilka rzeczy do wyjaśnienia, Giotto._ Prawdopodobnie to G miał na myśli. Giotto westchnął i wstał.

\- Będę się już zbierał. Nie musicie czekać na mnie z kolacją… pójdę tam prosto z pracy.

\- Miłej zabawy – powiedziała Kiku z uśmiechem. – I bądź ostrożny.

 _Ech?_ Tsuna zauważył, że kiedy mówiła w jej oczach był cień zmartwienia. I nie wyglądało to na zwyczajną troskę, jaką żona okazywałaby mężowi kiedy ten wychodziłby z przyjaciółmi. Gdzie tak dokładnie zamierzał iść Primo wieczorem?

xXx

\- Spóźniłeś się – powiedział pełen zirytowania głos, kiedy tylko pojawił się Giotto. Spotykali się w odosobnionym obszarze w górach, blisko wioski, którą uczynili swoim domem. Natknęli się na to idealne miejsce do treningu, kiedy Knuckle wybrał się na pieszą wycieczkę.

Giotto uśmiechnął się do nich promiennie i skinął głową lokatorom. – Przepraszam za to… Alaude… Knuckle.

Alaude kpiąco odwrócił głowę, natomiast Knuckle wyszczerzył się do niego.

\- Nie jestem nawet ostatni – zauważył Giotto rozsądnie.

\- I tak będzie z ciebie miazga, kiedy już skończymy – obiecał Alaude i zakręcił kajdankami na palcu.

Giotto zaśmiał się nerwowo i pomalutku odsunął się od zimnego mężczyzny bliżej do Knuckle, który uśmiechał się ciepło.

Giotto pochylił się, żeby szepnąć Knuckle do ucha – Co go dzisiaj wpędziło w ten paskudny humor?

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, na polanie pojawił Lampo z rozzłoszczonym G idącym tuż za nim.

\- Stój! Zabije cię za to!

\- Ore-sama nie zrobił tego!

\- Ta, jasne – warknął G i rzucił kamieniem w Lampo, który odskoczył akurat w chwili, by uniknąć kamienia który mógłby zapewnić mu wstrząs mózgu. – I przestań używać „ore-sama", to mnie wkurza!

\- Ostrożnie! Prawie mnie tym zabiłeś.

\- Jakby dało się zabić idiotę – odpalił G.

Giotto westchnął i potrząsnął głową. – Oni nigdy nie dorosną, prawda?

\- Cześć wszystkim! – krzyknął pogodny głos z cienia. Asari ujawnił się ze śmiechem na ustach, kiedy to dostrzegł, co się działo: G zaciskał ramiona wokół szyi Lampo i krzyczał na niego, żeby nie ustawiał więcej takich idiotycznych pułapek, podczas gdy Knuckle próbował przekonać G żeby uwolnił ich najmłodszego członka grupy.

\- Dobra, wygląda na to, że wszyscy dotarli – powiedział Giotto. – G, mógłbyś puścić Lampo? Będziemy zaraz zaczynać.

\- Che. – G puścił Lampo, popychając go przy tym.

\- Okej… najpierw priorytety. Alaude, znalazłeś jakieś nowe informacje?

Alaude opierał się o duży głaz. – Nikt nie pytał o twoje miejsce pobytu. Z wszystkimi tymi nowymi imionami, które przyjęliśmy, nie wiedzą więcej o tobie, niż wiedzieliby dziesięć lat temu.

Giotto skinął głową. Już miał mówić dalej, ale zauważył, że Alaude miał coś jeszcze do dodania. – Alaude?

\- Wyjeżdżam jutro.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem wszyscy przemówili jednocześnie.

\- Zaraz, co?

\- To za wcześnie!

\- Jesteś idiotą?

\- Dopiero wróciłeś miesiąc temu!

\- Dlaczego znowu wracasz…? – Lampo cofnął się, wyczuwając mroczną atmosferę wokół Alaude. Inni także ją wyczuli i ucichli. Zirytowany Alaude nie jest dobrym znakiem.

\- Nie muszę się tłumaczyć – oświadczył Alaude. – Czy możemy już zacząć?

G posłał mu gniewne, pełne niechęci spojrzenie.

\- Znalazłem kogoś… cóż, bardziej to Ienari znalazł kogoś… leżącego na środku ulicy dzisiejszego ranka. Nie wyglądał, jakby był wcześniej w tych okolicach.

\- To o tym dzieciaku, Tsunayoshim? – spytał G. Giotto przytaknął.

\- Cały był poraniony i powiedział, że walczył, zanim zemdlał. Ale myślę, że jest w tym coś więcej. Coś, o czym mi nie mówi.

\- Daj dzieciakowi trochę prywatności. Każdy ma jakieś sekrety. Prawdopodobnie uciekł z domu czy coś… - skomentował Lampo kpiąco.

\- Obawiam się, że ta sprawa może kwalifikować się pod „czy coś". Te rany nie wyglądały na zadane przez przypadkowego złodzieja, który by go napadł i pobił. – _To bardziej wygląda, jakby miał kiepskie starcie z Cozartem, co jest niemożliwe. Poza tym, Cozart nie zrobiłby tego dziecku,_ pomyślał Giotto. Co dziecko miałoby wspólnego z rodziną Shimon, która aktualnie powinna być bezpiecznie skryta z dala od mafii? – Może wiedzieć o Płomieniach Ostatniej Woli – powiedział zamiast tego.

Kiedy się rozejrzał, napotkał spojrzenia pełne niedowierzania.

\- Giotto… jak do tego doszedłeś? – spytał Knuckle. – Ludzie, którzy potrafią się nimi posługiwać, to rzadkość.

\- … ma parę rękawiczek, które zostały zrobione z tego samego materiału, co moje rękawice, które miały utrzymywać rozpalone Płomienie Nieba – mówiąc to, pokazał swoje rękawice.

\- To doprawdy jest dziwne – wymruczał Asari.

Alaude zanotował to jako coś, co również musi sprawdzić, kiedy wyjedzie. Potem się wyprostował.

\- Cóż, na razie i tak nic nie możemy z tym zrobić – powiedział G.

Lampo także wstał i uzbroił się w tarczę.

\- Wszystko co możemy zrobić, to trening, tak jak zwykle – powiedział Asari z uśmiechem. – Jaka jest nagroda za zwycięstwo tym razem? – spytał, wyciągając swoje ostrza.

\- Hm… - Giotto potarł podbródek. – Kończą nam się nagrody.

Lampo prychnął. – Po prostu pozwólmy zdecydować o niej zwycięzcy, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila.

\- To też zadziała – powiedział Giotto i wszedł w swój Tryb Hiper Ostatniej Woli.

To była szybka sesja treningowa i mniej poważna niż zwykła być, teraz, kiedy nie przebywali wśród Mafioso i nie walczyli o swoje życia. Obecnie trening miał na celu jedynie utrzymanie ich w dobrej formie.

Trening miał formę konkursu, gdzie wszyscy oprócz Knuckle rywalizowali ze sobą aż do momentu, gdzie dwóch zwycięzców stawiło sobie czoła, i wreszcie został tylko jeden. Dzisiaj wygrał Asari.

\- Cóż, to było zabawne – powiedział Asari z westchnieniem pełnym satysfakcji. Jego przeciwnik, G, piorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Cholera, było blisko – mruknął. – Psiakrew, nie mogę uwierzyć że przegrałem z tobą.

Kunckle otworzył usta by zakwestionować język G, ale zamknął je potrząsając głową.

Asari schował miecze do pochwy ze śmiechem. – Może będziesz miał więcej szczęścia następnym razem, G.

Giotto wyjął kieszonkowy zegar i zobaczył, że było dopiero po dziewiątej.

\- Alaude, nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, żeby przyjść do mnie na chwilę? Chciałbym ci coś dać.

\- Hn.

Zaczęli się żegnać.

\- Nie daj się zabić – warknął G w stronę Alaude. – Jeśli dasz się złapać, nie doprowadź ich do nas.

Alaude pokusił się o przewrócenie oczami. Jak gdyby miał zrobić coś tak głupiego.

\- Przywieziesz jakieś ciastka, nie? – spytał Lampo. Alaude wpatrywał się w niego, dopóki Lampo zaczął czuć się niekomfortowo. - … Żartowałem.

Alaude prychnął.

\- Widzimy się za tydzień, Alaude – powiedział Asari. – Bezpiecznej podróży.

Kiedy wracali do domu Giotto, blondyn odezwał się do niego. – Dzięki, że wracasz tak szybko.

\- Nie robię tego dla ciebie – odparł Alaude.

\- Ale jedziesz tam i dostarczysz list Cozartowi. Więc dziękuję ci z góry.

\- Obojętne mi.

Giotto zaśmiał się i wszedł do domu, podczas gdy Alaude zaczekał na zewnątrz. Giotto prędko pojawił się z powrotem z białą kopertą, wypełnioną do tego stopnia, że mogłaby pęknąć. Alaude przyjął ją i już miał odejść, ale Giotto go zatrzymał.

\- Jeszcze jedna rzecz… przysługa…

Alaude popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie. – Mów.

\- Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko przywiezieniu paru smakołyków wypiekanych przez _Nuovo Pianeta Zucchero?_

Alaude patrzył się na niego, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. – Co?

\- Nie mieliśmy ich od tak dawna i sam wiesz, jak bardzo wszyscy lubimy je jeść od czasu do czasu, bo przypominają nam o domu i o tych wszystkich dobrych chwilach, które mieliśmy we Włoszech, kiedy byliśmy młodsi, więc jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, jeśli nie mógłbyś, bo ja wiem, wpaść do pierwszego lepszego sklepu i po prostu złapać garść dla nas, będziesz prawdziwym wybawieniem! Nikt cię nawet nie rozpozna, bo te słodycze są produkowane masowo we Włoszech i możesz je znaleźć w większości ogólnospożywczych sklepów.

Alaude zamknął oczy czując, jak jego lewa powieka drga nerwowo. – Ty i Lampo jesteście śmieszni.

Giotto wyszczerzył się wiedząc, że wygrał.


	3. Przygody Sawady Ienariego (I)

**Link do oryginału:** s/9410445/1/Truths-of-the-Past

 **Autor oryginału:** long live marshmallows

* * *

 **Rozdział III**

Tej samej nocy, podczas której Giotto wyszedł, by przekazać swój list Alaude, Tsuna uczył się piosenki śpiewanej przez Ienariego.

\- _Musisz_ znać tą piosenkę! Wszyscy ją znają – upierał się Ienari.

\- Jestem okropny w śpiewaniu! Pójdzie mi okropnie!

Ienari tupnął stopą w podłogę. – Musisz, musisz – powtarzał w kółko i tupiąc obszedł Tsunę naokoło.

\- O-Okej, okej, nauczę się – powiedział zrezygnowany Tsuna.

Tak więc Ienari zaczął śpiewać. Był w połowie, kiedy jego ojciec przeszedł przez próg domu. Ienari tego nie zauważył, ale Tsuna owszem. Zaciekawiony dostrzegł też, że trzymał on kopertę. _Wysyła coś na pocztę? Mieli już ją w tych czasach?_

\- Koniec – powiedział Ienari. – Teraz ty spróbuj.

\- Uch… _Odgłosy żab…_

\- Nie, nie, nie tak masz to robić – przerwał Ienari, wydymając usta. – Ale… nie śpiewasz _aż_ tak źle, Tsuna-nii.

\- Przepraszam. Ne, Ienari-kun, czy twój tata często gdzieś wychodzi razem ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi? – spytał Tsuna, mając nadzieję na zmianę tematu na _jakikolwiek_ inny, który nie zawierał śpiewania.

\- Mm… Tak myślę. Idzie gdzieś każdego tygodnia. Bawią się tam, ale nie pozwalają mi iść razem z nimi – odpowiedział Ienari zrzędliwym tonem. Tsuna roześmiał się i pogłaskał go po głowie.

\- Może pozwolą ci dołączyć do nich, kiedy będziesz starszy?

W tej właśnie chwili wrócił Giotto, wyglądając na znacznie bardziej zadowolonego, niż wcześniej. Zobaczył dwójkę rozmawiających chłopców i cicho zbliżył się do syna, żeby go połaskotać. Ienari pisnął i zaczął śmiać się niekontrolowanie.

Tsuna obserwował ich z łagodnym wyrazem oczu. _Nigdy nie pokazał mi się jako ktoś, kto wygłupiałby się tak bardzo._ Ale z drugiej strony, Tsuna widział swojego przodka tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy ten był w Trybie Hiper Ostatniej Woli, która nie pokazywała pewnych aspektów osobowości Giotto. Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w tych czasach wciąż ma dostęp do swoich płomieni. _Muszę znaleźć trochę czasu, żeby to sprawić, ale tak, żeby mnie nie zauważyli. A może zanim to zrobię, zostanę nagle odesłany do domu_ , pomyślał z nadzieją.

\- Tou-chan, opowiedz mi bajkę.

\- To będzie musiała być bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo_ krótka bajka, Ienari. Pora, żebyś już poszedł spać – odpowiedział Giotto.

Ienari trochę marudził, ale zgodził się na bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo_ krótką bajkę. Schował się cały pod kocem, po czym wychylił spod niego tylko głowę.

Giotto zwrócił się do Tsuny. – Tsunayoshi-kun, obawiam się, że ty także będziesz musiał spać tutaj.

\- W-w porządku! – Kiku zdążyła mu już wyjaśnić, że kiedy go znaleźli umieścili go w pokoju Ienariego, a nie mają w domu wolnego miejsca dla kolejnej osoby. Tsuna zgodził się spać w tym samym pokoju, co Ienari, dopóki nie uznają, że ma się na tyle dobrze, by mógł wrócić do siebie. On także naszykował się do spania.

Kiedy Giotto zaczynał opowiadać bajkę, Ienari zadzierał głowę i patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Jego ojciec zaśmiał się w duchu, dobrze wiedząc, co się za chwilę wydarzy.

\- Dawno, dawno temu, w dalekiej krainie – zaczął kojącym głosem, który miał w sobie tony „idź spać". Zauważył, że oczy Ienariego zaczęły się zamykać, ale chłopiec gwałtownie je otworzył.

\- Żył sobie młody lord, który mieszkał w dużym zamku. Żył tam razem z kilkoma innymi osobami. Niektórzy byli jego strażnikami, inni jego służącymi. Ktoś z nich był nawet samurajem… - wyciszył swój głos zupełnie, widząc, że oczy Ienariego znów się zamknęły. Urwał opowieść, sprawdzając czy chłopiec zamierzał otworzyć je ponownie. Brązowe oczy wgapiły się w niego.

\- … Ale on pragnął znaleźć sobie więcej przyjaciół, więc opuścił zamek, kiedy nikt nie patrzył.

Ostatecznie Ienari zamknął oczy, a jego oddech zwolnił.

Tsuna uśmiechnął się, zaskoczony tym, jak szybko Ienari zasnął. – Nie minęły nawet trzy minuty – powiedział do Giotto. – Niesamowite.. Chciałbym tak umieć. – _Lambo narzekałby na to i na tamto, próbując zmusić mnie do zmiany historii, jeśliby mu się nie podobała,_ pomyślał nerwowo.

\- Zawsze taki był – odpowiedział Giotto. Potem zapytał z czystej ciekawości: – Czy te dzieci, którymi się zajmujesz, sprawiają ci dużo kłopotów?

Tsuna zastanowił się nad tym. Powinien odpowiedzieć? Już i tak wymsknęło mu się, że musi zajmować się dziećmi. Czy to zrujnuje przyszłość? _Prawdopodobnie nie_ , uznał. Nie widział żadnej szkody w tym, żeby opowiedzieć Giotto o Lambo i I-pin tak długo, jak długo nie wspomni o ich imionach. Tak więc opowiedział mu o kilku rzeczach, które robił Lambo żeby wkurzać ludzi wokół, i jak I-pin próbowała go zwykle powstrzymać.

Giotto śmiał się z niektórych rzeczy które robił Lambo, a które przypominały mu o Lampo. _Tsunayoshi wydaje się być niegroźny. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby celowo skrzywdził inną osobę, i nie wygląda jakby w ogóle potrafił skrzywdzić muchę. Prawdopodobnie przesadzam._

\- W takim razie dobranoc, Tsunayoshi-kun.

\- Dobranoc, Sawada-san…

 **xXx**

Zaraz po obudzeniu się następnego dnia Alaude upewnił się, że spakował wszystko, i przygotował się do wyjścia. Zmienił swoje zwyczajne ubrania na bardziej _dyskretne,_ które nie sprawią, że ludzie będą się na niego gapić gdy będzie już za granicą. Wsadził bilet w kieszeń płaszcza i cicho opuścił dom.

Będąc już w dokach wyciągnął swój kieszonkowy zegarek i sprawdził godzinę. Zostało mu jeszcze mniej więcej dziesięć minut. Schował zegarek kiedy dotarł do linii.

\- Następny – powiedział znudzony mężczyzna w kasie biletowej. – Dokąd?

\- Francja – odpowiedział Alaude. Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego rozbawiony. – Masz szczęście. Ten statek przybija do portu tylko raz w miesiącu i ciężko przewidzieć, kiedy konkretnie. – Nie otrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi, mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Statek odpływający do Francji odbija za pięć minut, więc lepiej się pośpiesz – powiedział. – Następny.

Alaude podniósł swoją torbę i swobodnym, spacerowym krokiem zbliżył się do statku, przed którym stał kolejny mężczyzna. Podał mu bilet zanim wszedł na pokład i usiadł blisko wyjścia.

Statek był mały zważywszy na ilość ludzi, która chciała dostać się z Japonii do Francji. To oznaczało, że kapitan prawdopodobnie wyprzedzi harmonogram. Zamiast usadowić się wygodnie, Alaude odczekał jeszcze chwilę. Zgodnie ze swoimi przewidywaniami usłyszał, jak mężczyzna marudzi i zamyka drzwi. Alaude wstał i powoli skierował się do krótkiego korytarza, gdzie się zatrzymał i nasłuchiwał, jak kapitan idzie na górę po schodach.

Z wyćwiczoną łatwością Alaude opuścił statek bez żadnego świadka, i zeskoczył na twardą ziemię. Było na tyle wcześnie, że nikt nie mógł zobaczyć jego małych działań akrobatycznych, kiedy dostawał się na inny statek – ten, który wypływał w stronę jego prawdziwego celu. Ominął mężczyznę sprawdzającego bilety i znalazł siedzące miejsce w odległym kącie, gdzie nikt nie powinien go zobaczyć.

Technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie podróżował na gapę, bo przecież miał bilet. Po prostu nie dawał jego połówki mężczyźnie na zewnątrz. Temu _w środku_ pokaże tą drugą.

Cała ta dodatkowa robota była zabezpieczeniem na wypadek, gdyby ktoś go śledził. Alaude był pewien, że teraz będzie to wyglądać tak, jakby wybierał się do Francji zamiast tam, gdzie naprawdę zmierzał.

Słysząc ryk niedźwiedzia, a zaraz potem wrzask, wyjrzał przez okno. Prychnął i wewnętrznie nazwał tą osobę idiotą za to, że pozwolił gonić się niedźwiedziowi.

 **xXx**

Tsuna mgliście czuł, jak ktoś nim potrząsa. Jęknął, po czym odepchnął rękę.

\- Tsuna-nii – wyszeptało dziecko.

\- Hnn… Nie, Fuuta, idź pobawić się z Lambo i I-pin…

Potrząsanie stało się bardziej natarczywe. – Tsuna-nii.

Tsuna przekręcił się na brzuch, tak więc to jego plecy stawiły czoła właścicielowi głosu, a on sam uparcie trzymał oczy zamknięte. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju – mruknął i pacnięciem zrzucił rękę ze swojego ramienia.

\- Mou… - powiedział głos, przygnębiony.

Tsuna zaczął z powrotem odpływać do krainy snów, ale jego bok został zaatakowany łaskotkami.

\- _HIEE!_ – podskoczył w powietrze i obrócił się dookoła. Mała istotka zrobiła to samo, ciągle go łaskocząc. Zamrugał, zdezorientowany widokiem sterczących włosów w kolorze blond. Fuuta takich nie miał, a pozostała dwójka dzieci była zbyt mała. Kto to jest…?

\- Ienari – wykrzyknął Tsuna. – Właśnie. Jestem w przeszłości- _hiie!_ – przełknął ślinę, wyobrażając sobie co zrobiłby Reborn, gdyby wychwycił tą pomyłkę. Albo co gorsza, jeśli Giotto by go usłyszał.

Widząc, że Tsuna się obudził, Ienari przestał go łaskotać i uśmiechnął się z paluszkiem na ustach. – Ciii…

\- Ech?

\- Wybieram się właśnie na przygodę – wyszeptał podekscytowany Ienari.

\- Przygodę? – Tsuna usiadł, ziewając. Podrapał się po głowie i westchnął. – O czym ty mówisz, Ienari?

Ienari niecierpliwie podskakiwał w górę i dół, z widocznym na twarzy nadąsaniem. – Chciałem to zrobić sam, ale skoro Tsuna-nii jest tutaj, i znalazłem cię na mojej pierwszej, samodzielnej przygodzie, to pomyślałem, że mogę znaleźć kolejnego chłopca!

Tsuna zamarł, a jego brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się delikatnie. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Ienari tylko żartował. Spróbował się zaśmiać. – Hahahaha… Ienari, dlaczego tak myślisz? Przewróciłem się tam przez czysty przypadek, ahahaha.

Ienari pokazowo przekrzywił głowę na bok, udając, że głęboko się zamyśla. – Nie wiem. Po prostu to wiem.

Tsuna jęknął. – Mam nadzieję, że nie znajdziesz kolejnego chłopca…

\- Ech? Co mówiłeś?

\- N-Nic!

Ienari znów podskoczył. – To idziesz?

\- T-Twój tata nie idzie z tobą?

Ienari potrząsnął głową. – Sekretna misja – powiedział prosto.

\- W-Więc…? – Tsuna wskazał na siebie. Ienari uśmiechnął się z dumą.

\- Znalazłem Tsunę-nii, więc Tsuna-nii idzie ze mną.

Tsuna uśmiechnął się nerwowo w duchu. _To tyle, jeśli chodzi o bycie słodkim i niewinnym… jest tak samo wymagający, jak każde inne dziecko, które znam._

Ale nie mógł tak po prostu pozwolić, żeby Ienari poszedł sam. Co, jeśli znajdzie kogoś innego, kto _nie będzie_ tak przyjazny jak Tsuna? Westchnął i skinął głową. Ienari wyszczerzył się i powiedział Tsunie, żeby się pośpieszył i ubrał, to będą mogli iść już teraz.

Tsuna tak też zrobił, upewniając się, że ma swoje rękawiczki ze sobą. Wtedy poczuł, jak coś chłodnego muska jego szyję. _Ech? Och, Natsu!_ Na moment poczuł ulgę. _Dobrze, myślałem, że ty też zostałeś roztrzaskany! Co za ulga._ Czuł, jak pierścień staje się ciepły w jego rękach, zupełnie jakby Natsu się z nim zgadzał. _Wypuszczę cię wkrótce, jeśli tylko wciąż mogę to zrobić._

\- Okej, jestem gotowy – powiedział, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Ienari przyłożył palec do ust i na paluszkach opuścił pokój. Tsuna czuł się idiotycznie, ale zrobił to samo. Miał wrażenie, że Giotto i tak wie o ich _przygodach_. I jeśli Giotto był podobny do Tsuny, to z pewnością wolałby, żeby jego syn wrócił do domu żywy i bez szwanku. Jeśli będzie inaczej… cóż, Tsuna nie chciał myśleć o konsekwencjach.

Pomógł Ienariemu wziąć procę z miejsca, w którym wisiała na ścianie i opuścili dom tak cicho, jak tylko potrafili.

Tsuna westchnął. – Słońce nawet jeszcze nie wzeszło.

Ienari podwinął rękawy. – Chodźmy! – I zaczął biec.

\- O-Oi! Ienari, zaczekaj!

Tsuna pobiegł za chłopcem tak szybko, jak tylko mógł w swoim nieporęcznym stroju i butach. – Aach! – Przypadkowo zaplątał nogi w workowate spodnie i upadł. Jęknął i podniósł się z ziemi akurat w porę, by zobaczyć, jak Ienari wbiega na wąską ścieżkę prowadzącą do lasu.

\- Eeep! – _Tylko nie las,_ pomyślał Tsuna żałośnie. Podciągnął głupie ubranie i dogonił Ienariego w kilka minut. Złapał chłopca. – Zaczekaj na mnie, Ienari! Mogłeś się tutaj zgubić.

\- Awwww… och, popatrz!

Tsuna poderwał głowę. _Proszę, żeby tylko to nie był Reborn…_

To był tylko królik. W momencie, w którym Ienari krzyknął, małe zwierzątko odkicało tak szybko, jak tylko umiało.

\- Och, kurczę, nie miałem szansy wycelować – powiedział Ienari i opuścił procę.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle chciałeś strzelić w królika?!

 **xXx**

 **10 minut później…**

\- Ne, ne, Tsuna-nii, wiesz, gdzie idziemy?

Tsuna momentalnie się zatrzymał. – E-Ech? – Wpatrywali się w siebie przez pięć sekund, nim Tsuna wrzasnął. – HIIIIIIIIIIE! Szedłem za tobą! Skąd miałbym niby wiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy, skoro jestem tutaj po raz pierwszy? Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze się zgubiliśmy… Ienari, naprawdę nie wiesz, gdzie idziemy?!

\- Ech… nie? – powiedział Ienari.

Tsuna upadł na ziemię. Ienari pochylił się and nim. – Więc… zgubiliśmy się? – zapytał powoli.

\- Ach… jesteśmy zgubieni… umrzemy… zostaniemy zjedzeni przez niedźwiedzie i złapani w pułapki zastawione przez łowczych… zostaniemy zabici przez trening z piekła rodem Reborna albo Collonello… - mamrotał do siebie Tsuna. – Nie chcę umierać tak młodo!

Ienari zignorował makabryczne myśli Tsuny. – To wspaniale!

\- _Hah? –_ Tsuna uniósł głowę z ziemi, żeby popatrzeć na dziecko.

\- Skoro się zgubiliśmy, to możemy mieć teraz prawdziwą przygodę!

Głowa Tsuny uderzyła w ziemię z głuchym odgłosem. _Jakim cudem ten dzieciak jest moim przodkiem?_

Podniósł się jednak z westchnieniem, by iść dalej. Przez cały czas, kiedy szli, był roztrzęsiony i próbował wypatrzeć kogokolwiek, kto chciałby wpakować ich w niebezpieczeństwo. Jego oczy strzelały na ledwo, prawo, w górę, w dół… próbował patrzeć wszędzie i widzieć wszystko na raz.

Tak więc kiedy Ienari niespodziewanie krzyknął, Tsuna podskoczył kilka stóp w powietrze i złapał za swoje rękawiczki. – Hiiiie! Co… gdzie… kto? Co się dzieje?

Ienari zachichotał. – Nic, po prostu za tym kamieniem jest niedźwiedzia mama ze swoimi dziećmi. – Wskazał na skałę, która była przed nimi.

Tsuna pomalutku przesunął się do przodu i wydał z siebie odgłos brzmiący jak _„eep"_ kiedy zobaczył, że Ienari mówił prawdę. Zaledwie parę metrów od nich była jaskinia z ogromnym niedźwiedziem o brązowym futrze, oraz czwórką jego młodych. – Czy niedźwiedzie w ogóle powinny być tak blisko wioski?!

\- Hmm, nie wiem. Powinniśmy spytać tou-chan, kiedy wrócimy.

\- I-Ienari…

\- Hai?

Tsuna drżącym palcem wskazał niedźwiedzia. Ienari podążył za jego spojrzeniem i szeroko otworzył usta, bo niedźwiedzia mama właśnie się do nich zbliżała. Szybko. Z obnażonymi zębiskami, które błyszczały w świetle wschodzącego słońca.

\- Ooooch… czy ona chce, żebym pobawił się z jej małymi niedźwiadkami?

\- _Hiiiiiiiiie!_ Nie, wcale nie chce. To oznacza, że _musimy_ _stąd wiać!_ – Tsuna pochwycił Ienariego i uciekał w popłochu. Obejrzał się przez ramie i wrzasnął ponownie, ponieważ niedźwiedzia mama wciąż ich goniła.

Ienari _śmiał się_ , kiedy Tsuna go niósł. – Tsuna-nii, niedźwiedzia mama nas dogania.

\- _Hiie!_ Czym zawiniliśmy temu niedźwiedziowi? Ienari, zrobiłeś coś?

\- Nie, nie sądzę!

Niedźwiedzia mama ryknęła, co tylko zachęciło Tsunę do szybszego biegu i sprawiło, że Ienari wreszcie zrozumiał, że mogą mieć kłopoty.

\- Uch och – powiedział do siebie. Tsuna biegł dotąd, aż znalazł się na plaży. Kiedy obejrzał się znowu, rozzłoszczonego niedźwiedzia nigdzie nie było. Zatrzymał się więc i posadził chłopca na dużym kamieniu.

\- Uuuuuchhh… padam z nóg – sapnął Tsuna.

\- To było takie zabawne!

Tsuna spojrzał na dziecko z niedowierzaniem. – To nie było zabawne! W ogóle nie byłeś zaniepokojony? Mógł nas połknąć w całości!

\- Tsuna-nii się martwił wystarczająco za nas obu – odpowiedział Ienari wesoło.

Tsuna, przez chwilę bardzo zdziwiony, patrzył na chłopca. Właśnie ujrzał w nim odbicie Yuni. _Tak jasny, jak samo niebo,_ pomyślał w szoku, i roześmiał się.

A potem Ienari naśladował niedźwiedzią mamę, co tylko sprawiło, że zaczęli śmiać się jeszcze bardziej.

Nim się uspokoili, minęło parę minut. – Wracajmy – powiedział Tsuna.

\- Un! Ale może nie tą drogą, którą tutaj przyszliśmy – powiedział Ienari, chichocząc.

Tsuna wymamrotał coś pod nosem i dźgnął Ienariego w brzuch. Chłopiec pisnął i zeskoczył z kamienia.

W porównaniu z tym, co działo się po opuszczeniu domu, droga powrotna była dosyć spokojna, jeśli nie brać pod uwagę pułapki w którą wdepnął Tsuna, co sprawiło, że wisiał w powietrzu, lub tą sytuację, kiedy Ienari przez przypadek uderzył ul, przez co obaj musieli wskoczyć do stawu.

Nim dotarli do domu Sawadów, Tsuna obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie więcej nie wyjdzie z domu z Ienarim. Ociekał wodą i na całym ciele miał ślady po ukąszeniach pszczół.

 _Przynajmniej nikogo nie_ znaleźliśmy _,_ pomyślał. _Nie wiem, jak miałbym to wytłumaczyć, gdyby pojawił się onii-san albo Gokudera-kun, albo gorzej, Mukuro albo Hibari... Proszę, oby tylko to się nie stało._

\- Zróbmy to jutro jeszcze raz – powiedział Ienari, idąc w podskokach.

\- NIE – odpowiedział szybko Tsuna z paniką w oczach.

\- To może pojutrze?

\- Ienari, skąd ty bierzesz tyle energii? – spytał słabo Tsuna.

Nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi, Ienari po prostu się roześmiał i puścił biegiem. W wejściu do domu zatrzymał się i zaczekał na Tsunę. – Musimy być bardzo cicho jak będziemy wchodzić – powiedział.

\- Dlaczego? Czy twoi rodzice do tej pory nie zorientowali się, że cię nie ma? Jestem pewien, że słyszeli nasze krzyki z lasu – odparł Tsuna.

\- Ciii! – Ienari wszedł do domu tak samo cicho jak wtedy, gdy z niego wychodził. Gdy udało im się dotrzeć do pokoju chłopca bez alarmowania Kiku albo Giotto, Ienari wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk radości.

Minęła minuta, a usłyszeli kroki na korytarzu. Ienari już miał biec do swoich koców, żeby udawać, że spał, ale Tsuna złapał go za ramię.

\- Ienari, jesteśmy cali mokrzy! – Tsuna niemal syknął.

\- To co teraz zrobimy? – spytał szybko chłopiec. – Tou-chan może tu wejść w każdej chwili!

\- Nie wiem – odparł Tsuna i poczochrał się po włosach. – Aachh!

Ekran powoli się rozsunął. Tsuna i Ienari przełknęli ślinę.

\- Dzień dobry, wy dwa małe urwisy – powitał ich Giotto z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem na twarzy. – Myśleliście, że się nie dowiem, prawda?

\- Dzień dobry! – odpowiedział Ienari z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział Tsuna w tym samym momencie, bardziej nieśmiało niż Ienari.

\- Hm… dlaczego obaj jesteście mokrzy? – spytał Giotto unosząc brew.

\- Mokrzy? Kto jest mokry? – Usłyszeli głos Kiku, a potem ujrzeli ją stojącą obok Giotto. Widząc stan chłopców wypuściła powietrze ze świstem i zmrużyła oczy.

\- Ienari-kun… Tsunayoshi-kun… - powiedziała słodko.

\- H-Hai?

\- Dlaczego jesteście cali mokrzy? – spytała, wciąż tym samym, słodkim tonem, który oznaczał kłopoty dla każdego, kto znał ją lepiej.

\- Eto… - Ienari przysunął się do Tsuny. Będąc o krok od niego, rzucił się i schował za starszym chłopcem, po czym wyjrzał zza jego ramienia na tyle długo, by powiedzieć „wpadliśmy do wody", zanim zgiął się i kompletnie ukrył za Tsuną.

\- _Hiie!_ Nie chowaj się za mną – pisnął Tsuna.

Ienari zachichotał. Usta Giotto wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu przez wygłupy syna. Odwrócił się do żony. – Darujmy mu tym razem – zaproponował.

\- Hmm… ale tylko tym razem. Słyszałeś, Ienari? To samo tyczy się ciebie, Tsunayoshi-kun – odpowiedziała Kiku i dźgnęła męża w pierś. – A ty – nie rozpieszczaj go.

\- _Ja?_ \- odparł Giotto, całkowicie zdumiony. – _Nigdy._

\- Heheh – zaśmiał się cicho Ienari.

\- Niemożliwe – wymamrotał Tsuna. – Wykorzystując mnie jako tarczę… nawet Lambo jeszcze mi tego nie zrobił... nie, chwila. Zrobił – westchnął.

\- A teraz rozbierajcie się z tych mokrych ubrań, zanim obaj skończycie z przeziębieniem!

* * *

 **T/N:** Czyż Ienari nie jest przesłodki? :) Miałam ogromną frajdę z tłumaczenia tego rozdziału, chociaż moje ulubione fragmenty wciąż przed nami. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc jestem zaskoczona tym, jak przyjemnie tłumaczy mi się _Prawdy przeszłości_. Teraz postaram się zrobić update Wynalazków, chociaż częstotliwość wrzucania przeze mnie czegokolwiek na FF spadnie przez rozpoczynające się w październiku studia.


	4. Nareszcie

**Link do oryginału:** s/9410445/1/Truths-of-the-Past

 **Autor oryginału:** long live marshmallows

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ IV**

\- Tou-chan, czy niedźwiedzie żyją blisko wioski? - zapytał Ienari.

Giotto przestał wycierać syna i spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco. Byli w pokoju chłopca, a Tsuna suszył się w innym kącie pokoju. Dzieliło ich kilka metrów, ale Tsuna usłyszał pytanie bardzo wyraźnie i jęknął cicho.

\- Niedźwiedzie? - powtórzył Giotto myśląc, że się przesłyszał. Ostatecznie sam obudził się całkiem niedawno i martwił się, że jego słuch może trochę szwankować po tych wszystkich latach, które spędził ze swoimi strażnikami.

Ienari energicznie skinął głową. - Widzieliśmy niedźwiedzia i jego cztery małe niedźwiadki. Niedźwiedź-chan bardzo szybko biegał!

\- Niedźwiedź- _chan_... niedźwiedź miał cztery młode? Cztery? I skąd wiesz, że był szybki? - pytał, domagając się odpowiedzi. Zaraz potem przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy. - Najwięcej widziałem z niedźwiedziem trzy młode... Ale nie o to teraz chodzi... Ienari, czy byłeś ścigany PRZEZ NIEDŹWIEDZIA?

Tsuna rozejrzał się nerwowo za potencjalnymi drogami ucieczki.

\- Hai! To było strasznie fajne! Myślisz, że następnym razem mógłbym tak z Tou-chan? – spytał prosząco.

Giotto nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął, jakby naśladował złotą rybkę. Potrząsnął głową i pomógł Ienariemu założyć czyste ubrania.

Zaczął mówić do siebie po włosku: - _Ścigany przez niedźwiedzia... niedźwiedzia, ze wszystkich rzeczy. Ciekawe, czy to stanie się jakąś tradycją. Boże, oby nie._

 _-_ Hah? Tou-chan, mówiłeś coś?

\- Nic ważnego – odparł Giotto z uśmiechem. Poczochrał włosy syna. - Teraz, kiedy obaj jesteście czyści, może pójdziesz i poszukasz mamy? Śniadanie powinno zaraz być gotowe.

\- Śniadanie! - rozpromienił się Ienari i wybiegł z pokoju.

\- Ojej, Ienari! Gdzie tak pędzisz? - spytała zaskoczona Kiku stojąc zaraz za ekranem, który Ienari właśnie rozsunął.

\- Kaa-san!

\- Tsuanyoshi-kun, wyprałam ubrania w których tutaj przyjechałeś. Kładę je tutaj. - Klęknęła i położyła ładnie złożone ubrania zaraz za ekranem, za co Tsuna jej podziękował.

\- Zostawię cię więc, żebyś mógł się przebrać. - Giotto wyszedł z pokoju razem z resztą rodziny.

Tsuna odetchnął głęboko z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że Giotto nie zamierza udusić go za to, że wpakował jego syna w niebezpieczeństwo. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

Nie mógł wiedzieć, że za incydent z niedźwiedziem Giotto obwiniał sam siebie. Być może Ienari odziedziczył po ojcu więcej, niż ten by chciał...

Tsuna ruszył się z miejsca i podniósł ubrania z westchnieniem. Co ma teraz zrobić? Chciałby, żeby był tutaj Reborn... potrząsnął szybko głową. _Co ja myślę?! Nie chcę tutaj Reborna! Spowodowałby masową destrukcje!_

Rozłożył ubrania i zaczął się przebierać. _Jak mam wrócić do domu?_ _Minął już dzień odkąd znalazłem się w przeszłości, co oznacza, że minął też dzień od ataku Enmy._

Pomimo tego co Tsuna powiedział Enmie, wciąż nie potrafił ułożyć sobie w głowie całej tej sprawy. Oczywiście Giotto nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Teraz, kiedy spotkał go osobiście, był tego pewien. Ale skąd wzięły się te plotki? Może Cozart oskarżył Giotto...

Tsuna przestał zapinać guziki koszuli i spojrzał w sufit, wyobrażając sobie Cozarta jako człowieka, który poświęcił się złu, z kozią bródką, ciemnymi oczami i włosami, śmiejącego się złowieszczo. Może nosiłby garnitur w prążki i miałby ukrytą broń w marynarce, oraz wielu ludzi skrytych w cieniu, gdzie widać by było tylko ich świecące się w ciemności na czerwono oczy.

Ienari krzykiem rozwiał te wyobrażenia. - Tsuna-nii, przebrałeś się już? - zawołał zza ściany.

\- T-tak, prawie - odkrzyknął Tsuna. Skończył zapinać guziki i wyszedł z pokoju.

Ienari zaprowadził go do stołu gdzie było naszykowane śniadanie i pobiegł do swojego miejsca. Tsuna usiadł obok chłopca i pochylił głowę. - Dziękuję za posiłek.

\- Jak się dziś czujesz? - spytała Kiku.

\- Och, dobrze, w sumie to lepiej niż wczoraj - odpowiedział Tsuna. - To wszystko dzięki temu, że się mną zajęliście - wymamrotał.

Giotto się zakłopotał. _Mam wrażenie, że Tsunayoshi-kun zapomina, że był ranny._

\- A, właśnie. Czy dzisiaj nie miał przyjść Asari-san? - spytała nagle. Giotto przytaknął.

\- Mówił, że przyjdzie jakoś po południu.

Ienari wyglądał na wyjątkowo podekscytowanego. - Ugetsu-ojisan?

\- Nie. - Giotto przybrał surowy ton głosu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, o czym myślał jego syn. - Ienari, nie możesz się z nim dzisiaj pobawić. Musisz się uczyć, tak jak każdego innego dnia. Darowałem ci wczoraj, bo Tsunayoshi-kun musiał się zaklimatyzować.

Ienari dąsał się przez resztę śniadania.

Gdy kończyli już jeść, Giotto westchnął z uśmiechem. - Będziesz mógł się pobawić z Asarim, kiedy wrócimy. - Jego oczy były ciepłe, błyszczały w nich iskierki rozbawienia. - W zamian - dodał, zanim Ienari zdążył wydać z siebie okrzyk radości i uściskać ojca - myślisz, że mógłbyś skończyć to, co przygotowałem dla ciebie dzisiaj?

Ienari zawahał się i zmrużył oczy. Zaraz potem wykrzyczał z determinacją, że skończy się uczyć o "mnożeniu" i "dzieleniu".

\- Eto... myślę, że ja pójdę pospacerować trochę po lesie - odezwał się Tsuna z nerwowym uśmiechem, wskazując na drzewa.

Giotto skinął głową. - W porządku. Tylko bądź ostrożny. Słyszałem, że są tam... niedźwiedzie - powiedział śmiejąc się cicho.

\- Hie! Przepraszam za dzisiejszy ranek! Nie miałem pojęcia, że wpadniemy na niedźwiedzia! Naprawdę!

Giotto spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. - Och, nie winię cię za to, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aczkolwiek muszę przyznać, że byłem nieco zaskoczony, kiedy Ienari opowiedział mi o niedźwiedziu. Nie mogę tak naprawdę winić kogoś za coś, co sam robiłem, prawda? - Ostatnią część wymamrotał tak cicho, że Tsuna mógł wychwycić jedynie kilka słów. A z nich nie potrafił wywnioskować, co Giotto próbował powiedzieć.

\- O-Okej... - powiedział. - Będę już szedł.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę, Tsunayoshi-kun. Nie chciałbyś poznać mojego przyjaciela, Ugetsu Asari, kiedy przyjdzie?

Tsuna rozszerzył oczy. - Ech-ach-co-um-nie-N-Nie trzeba, nie musisz nas sobie przedstawiać-jest okej, okej. - Wycofywał się tyłem aż trafił na drzwi. Wciąż zaprzeczając machał rękami przed sobą, chcąc dobitnie przekazać, że nie, nie ma potrzeby, żeby spotkał się z Asarim, Strażnikiem Deszczu Primo, który sprzedał swój instrument żeby pozwolić sobie na zakup broni potrzebnej do pomocy Primo w tamtych ciężkich czasach. Naprawdę nie musiał widzieć kolejnego założyciela Vongoli.

\- Nie trzeba, nie chciałbym przeszkadzać czy coś - kontynuował nerwowo, kiedy był już na zewnątrz pokoju. - Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, Sawada-san – powiedział. - Poważnie - dodał, po czym zasunął ekran.

Giotto zamrugał. Zaraz potem odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się. Przynajmniej teraz wiedział, że Tsunayoshi nie mógł być szpiegiem. Jeśliby nim był, to zgodziłby się na spotkanie z Asarim tylko po to, by zobaczyć Strażnika Deszczu. _To może być też próba zmylenia mnie, żebym myślał w ten sposób,_ pomyślał. _Ale jak inaczej miałby poznać Asariego i moich pozostałych przyjaciół, jeśli będzie mi odmawiał? Tak więc uważam, że Tsunayoshi-kun nie szpieguje dla żadnego z mafijnych donów._

\- Cóż, pora nauczyć Ienariego kilku rzeczy, które pomogą mu przetrwać w życiu - powiedział i wstał.

Tsuna był już głęboko w lesie, kiedy w końcu się zatrzymał i przygotował do przetestowania płomieni. Nie miał swojego pierścienia Vongoli, ale wciąż powinien być w stanie wyzwolić płomienie.

Tak pomyślał w pierwszym odruchu. Ale jeśli chciał spróbować polatać z Płomieniami Nieba, potrzebował rękawic.

A rękawice były rzeczą, której ze sobą nie miał.

\- Hiiiiiiiiiie! Gdzie one się podziały? - pytał sam siebie w panice. - Myślałem, że miałem je ze sobą rano.

Spróbował zachować spokój, kiedy szukał ich w pobliżu domu. Ale to było ciężkie do wykonania biorąc pod uwagę konsekwencje zgubienia rękawic, kiedy to właśnie Reborn jest twoim nauczycielem.

Może zgubił je wcześniej w lesie, kiedy wyszedł razem z Ienarim? Zaglądał w każdy krzak, który zobaczył, szukając swoich rękawic.

\- Mou... Mam nadzieję, że je niedługo znajdę! - Wracając do domu ze stresu wyrywał sobie włosy z głowy. Zamarł przed drzwiami frontowymi.

Sprawdzał już pokój Ienariego? Puścił się pędem do pokoju i kiedy był już na miejscu, skupił wzrok na stole stojącym w środku.

Tam, leżąc niewinnie na wierzchu, były jego białe, bawełniane rękawiczki z numerem 27.

\- Och, dzięki bogu. - Tsuna wypuścił powietrze ze świstem i zgarnął je ze stołu. - Nie będę musiał umierać od tortur.

Po raz drugi wyszedł z domu i skierował się do lasu. Znalezienie rękawic zajęło mu trochę ponad dwie godziny, a kolejne pół godziny upewnienie się, że znalazł się już wystarczająco daleko od domu Giotto.

Na polanie otoczonej przez drzewa, Tsuna założył rękawiczki, wziął głęboki oddech i odpalił Płomienie Hiper Ostatniej Woli.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, miały one barwę głębokiej pomarańczy, która zawsze pojawiała się wtedy, gdy był w Hiper Modzie. Spojrzał na rękawice, które teraz zmieniły się w X-Rękawice. Zacisnął pięść i zapragnął, by pojawiły się płomienie nieba. Posłuchały się go i zapłonęły w zaskakującej ilości. Jego włosy i ubranie poruszyły się od silnego podmuchu wiatru.

Zadowolony, że podróżowanie w czasie do przeszłości nie miało wpływu na jego umiejętności, Tsuna zdecydował się polatać żeby je przetestować.

Wzniósł się powoli do góry i spróbował kilka skrętów i obrotów. Potem pod wpływem impulsu zanurkował w dół i szybko wleciał między drzewa, przeciskając się między pniami tak jakby to były przeszkody ustawione przez Reborna czy Lal Mirch.

Las się rozmazał, kiedy nabrał prędkości. Wiatr huczał mu w uszach, widział tylko otaczające go kolory brązu i zieleni oraz to, co było przed nim.

Niespodziewanie zatrzymał się w powietrzu i zmienił kierunek, tym razem wznosząc się wyżej i uwalniając czyste płomienie nieba. Wrócił z powrotem na polane w zaledwie kilka sekund.

 _Okej,_ pomyślał Tsuna. Wpatrzył się w pierścień Natsu. - Natsu, możesz teraz wyjść - powiedział do niego.

Z pierścienia wydobył się słaby ryk, gdy Natsu został uwolniony. Wylądował na ramieniu Tsuny i powitał swojego towarzysza.

\- Gao!

\- Hej, Natsu. - Tsuna uśmiechnął się lekko. Przechylił głowę kiedy Natsu zaczął go szturchać. - Chcesz poćwiczyć któreś z naszych kombinacji?

Natsu zamruczał potwierdzająco. Tsuna skinął głową. - Dobry pomysł.

 **xXx**

\- Ieyasu. - Kiku stała w drzwiach. Giotto spojrzał na nią znad małych ramion Ienariego, który właśnie próbował opanować swoją lekcję. - Asari-san przyszedł, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć. Jest w twoim gabinecie.

\- Dziękuje - odpowiedział Giotto z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Zastąpię cię - powiedziała i poklepała go po ramieniu, nim odezwała się do syna. - Jak ci idzie, mój mały geniuszu?

\- To jest łatwe, kaa-chan!

Komentarz Ienariego był ostatnią rzeczą, którą usłyszał idąc w kierunku pokoju, który nazywali jego gabinetem. Było w nim niskie biurko i miejsca do siedzenia dla niego oraz jego gościa. Pod ścianą stał wysoki regał wypełniony zwojami i innymi papierami, które zdążył zgromadzić podczas swoich lat w Japonii. Pomiędzy nimi było kilka dokumentów z jego starego życia, ale były one dobrze ukryte.

Asari siedział i wyglądał na zewnątrz, popijając herbatę z kubka. Odwrócił się na dźwięk kroków Giotto.

\- Dobry wieczór, Giotto!

Giotto uśmiechnął się i skinął. - I tobie też, Ugetsu. Jak tam Hinako-san?

\- Dobrze, tak dobrze, jak tylko może być kobiecie w ciąży - odparł Asari pogodnie. - Pomaga, że Kenta jest takim spokojnym dzieckiem. Myślałem, że pięciolatki powinny być głośniejsze.

Giotto się roześmiał. - Twój syn, Kenta, niedługo zacznie być głośny. Rozkoszuj się spokojem, póki go masz.

Asari również zaczął się śmiać. Giotto usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciela i nalał sobie herbaty.

\- Więc? Udało ci się tego dokonać? - spytał Asari. W jego oczach widać było cień podekscytowania.

Z kolei oczy Giotto rozbłysły, gdy poszerzył uśmiech. - Udało. Alaude przywiezie je do domu - odpowiedział.

Asari odchylił się do tyłu z uśmiechem satysfakcji. - Wiedziałem, że to zrobi!

Giotto zmrużył oczy. - Założyłeś się z resztą o to, czy Alaude przywiezie ze sobą trochę słodyczy?

Asari uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Giotto, mój przyjacielu.

Giotto zostawił ten temat i już miał się znowu odezwać, kiedy Asari zamarł. To zachowanie było tak rzadkie, że Giotto tylko patrzył się na niego, wciąż mając usta w połowie otwarte.

\- Czy coś jest nie tak?

\- Myślę, że gdzieś w pobliżu jest ktoś, kto uwalnia potężne płomienie - odparł ostrożnie Asari. Giotto nie zamierzał w to wątpić. Spośród ich szóstki, zmysły Asariego były najostrzejsze i nawet kiedy się nie starał, potrafił wyczuć innego użytkownika płomieni. Był to talent, który cenili w swoim przyjacielu, polegając na nim przez większość czasu.

Giotto wstał i sam sięgnął dalej swoimi zmysłami. Powinien poczuć te płomienie wcześniej, ale brak zagrożenia przekonał go, że nie musi rozprzestrzeniać ich tak daleko.

Asari rozsuwał już ekran w zewnętrznej ścianie i wyszedł do ogrodu, nawet kiedy Giotto wyczuł już płomienie. Poszedł za nim, ale w pewnej odległości.

Asari wskazał na las. - Pochodzą ze wschodu. I są... znajome. Dużo w nich determinacji...

Giotto zamarł. - Spotkaliśmy już wcześniej jakiegoś użytkownika płomieni w tych okolicach?

\- Nie, nie wydaje mi się. I pamiętałbym takie płomienie, jeślibym je spotkał. - _Sprawiają wrażenie, że osoba która je posiada_ _boryka się z nieustanną walką i musi utrzymać swoje płomienie tak silne, jak tylko może,_ pomyślał Asari z zainteresowaniem. _Są takie, jak nasze płomienie w przeszłości, kiedy ciągle walczyliśmy o nasze życia. Tak bardzo na nich polegaliśmy. Teraz nawet płomienie Alaude w pewnej, małej części są pokojowe. Tak, te płomienie są uspokajające, ale jest w nich coś więcej._ Jego oczy podążyły w stronę Giotto. Płomienie w istocie były znajome i chętnie się dowie, dlaczego.

Giotto wyciągał swoje rękawice. - Zamierzam znaleźć źródło. Mam złe przeczucie, że wiem, skąd one pochodzą. Zostań tutaj, Ugetsu.

\- Idę z tobą. - Asari nie zostawił żadnego miejsca na dyskusje.

 **xXx**

Tsuna wylądował ciężko na stopach. Skrzywił się, kiedy ból ogarnął jego nogi. - Muszę nad tym popracować - powiedział do Natsu, na co ten zamruczał.

\- Pora wracać, Natsu.

Natsu wydał z siebie silne "gao..." i otarł się o Tsunę raz jeszcze, zanim zniknął w swoim pierścieniu.

Tsuna popatrzył na swoje dłonie, każdą pochłoniętą jednym z dwóch rodzajów płomieni nieba, które posiadał: twardym i miękkim.

 _Będę idiotą, próbując użyć X-Burnera,_ pomyślał. _Będę musiał poradzić sobie bez niego, jeśli zaatakuje mnie ktoś silny, ale szanse na to są bliskie zeru._

Pozwolił, by płomienie koiły go jeszcze trochę dłużej, zanim w końcu zdecydował się wrócić do domu Giotto.

I właśnie wtedy wszystko zaczęło się sypać.

\- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - Usłyszał za sobą głos, który domagał się odpowiedzi.

Tsuna zesztywniał, rozpoznając, że należy on do jego przodka. Odwrócił się, by stawić czoła mężczyźnie, ale wcześniej rozwiał płomienie nieba, co z kolei sprawiło, że oczy Tsuny wróciły do normalnego koloru.

Giotto stał w rogu polany z Asarim tuż za sobą. Podczas gdy Giotto wyglądał jak uosobienie lodu, Asari miał zaciśnięte usta, aczkolwiek jego oczy wyrażały troskę dla chłopca, bo nie wiedział, jak dziecko może być wrogiem.

Byli skryci w cieniu drzew, ale Tsuna nie miał problemu w dostrzeżeniu blond włosów swojego przodka i pomarańczowych oczu. I wysłużonych rękawiczek w jego lewej ręce. _Rękawice Primo,_ uświadomił sobie Tsuna w szoku. Rękawice, na których bazowały jego własne, były tuż przed nim. A ponieważ jego były podobne do tych Primo, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z ich destruktywnej mocy. _Och... cholera._

Giotto zrobił krok do przodu.

\- Kim jesteś? - powtórzył.

Tsuna przełknął ślinę i zrobił krok do tyłu.

Giotto po prostu ruszył dalej, by nadrobić dystans między nimi.

Tsuna zaczął się trząść. Nie pomagało, że Giotto tylko wbijał w niego wzrok w bezruchu. - Nie kłamałem kiedy mówiłem, że nazywam się Sawada Tsuanyoshi - powiedział szybko, nim Giotto mógłby się znowu ruszyć. - Ty-Tylko nie powiedziałem wszystkiego. N-Nie miałem zamiaru cię zranić!

\- Spytam ponownie - powiedział Giotto i postąpił kolejny krok w stronę Tsuny. Stał teraz na środku polany z Asarim za sobą. - Kim. Ty. Jesteś?

 _Hiiiiiiiie! Co mam powiedzieć?_ \- Jestem Sawada Tsunayoshi... mam czternaście lat - powiedział w końcu.

\- Co wiesz o płomieniach? - spytał Giotto.

Tsuna chciał odwrócić wzrok, ale zimne spojrzenie Giotto na to nie pozwalało. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógł skłamać. Kropla potu spłynęła po jego karku.

Giotto był... _onieśmielający._ To było jedyne słowo, jakie potrafił znaleźć na określenie tego, jak czuł się w obliczu ex-szefa Vongoli. Cholera, z tego co widział, Giotto wciąż _zachowywał_ się jakby nim był.

Nie oznaczało to wcale, że Tsuna był gotów powiedzieć mu, że jest z przyszłości. Wybrał więc milczenie.

\- Więc? - nalegał Giotto. - Zamierzasz mi odpowiedzieć? Bo będziemy tutaj stać, dopóki nie będę zadowolony z tego, co usłyszę.

\- W-Wiem, że są nazywane Płomieniami Ostatniej Woli - powiedział Tsuna nerwowo. - I-I że są ich różne rodzaje.

Asari odezwał się po raz pierwszy, odkąd zobaczył chłopca. - Skąd o tym wiesz, Tsunayoshi-kun?

Tsuna był zaskoczony łagodnością tego głosu. Poczuł się zmuszony, by odpowiedzieć Strażnikowi Deszczu.

\- Mam korepetytora. On mnie nauczył.

Giotto rozważał to przez chwilę. - Powiedz mi szczerze, Tsunayoshi-kun. Jak to się stało, że znalazłeś się wczoraj na ulicy?

Tsuna zachwiał się na to niespodziewane pytanie. - C-Co? Nie wiem, jak znalazłem się na ulicy, po prostu tak się stało!

Giotto nie odzywał się, jakby próbował się uspokoić. - Pozwoliłem ci wejść do mojego domu.

Asari skrzywił się i zaśmiał w duchu. _Oho, nachodzi._

Giotto natomiast kontynuował. - Pozwoliłem ci zostać w nim, kiedy dochodziłeś do siebie po otrzymaniu tych ran, oczywiście zadanych w walce. Nie zmuszałem cię do mówienia mi o nich, ponieważ mój instynkt mówił mi, że mogę ci ufać. Każdy ma jakiś sekret, który wolałby zachować dla siebie. Ufałem ci.

Tsuna skulił się w sobie, kiedy zalało go palące poczucie winy. Primo tyle dla niego zrobił, a on nie powiedział mu o czymś tak ważnym.

\- Ufałem ci tak bardzo, że pozwoliłem ci przebywać sam na sam z moim dzieckiem. Moim synem. Jedynym synem. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle rozumiesz, jak wiele zaufania w tobie pokładałem.

 _Mojego ojca nigdy tak naprawdę nie było,_ pomyślał Tsuna ponuro. _Ale rozumiem... Powinienem przeprosić Primo za trzymanie tego w sekrecie._

\- Dałem ci miejsce, gdzie mogłeś się schronić, ogrzać i nie chodzić głodnym. Myślę, że zasługuje na pełną odpowiedź. Szanuje twoje sekrety, ale muszę wiedzieć. Jestem bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do mojej rodziny.

Tsuna spuścił głowę nisko, wina malowała się na całej jego twarzy. - Bardzo mi przykro, Sawada-san! Naprawdę... Bardzo przepraszam!

Twardy głos Giotto złagodniał. - Unieś głowę, Tsunayoshi-kun... O tak. Odpowiesz mi szczerze?

\- Hai... odpowiem. Ale...

Giotto uniósł brew. - Ale?

\- Ja... uch... nie wiem, od czego zacząć... - zaśmiał się nerwowo i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

Giotto westchnął i uniósł wzrok w stronę nieba.

Asari uśmiechnął się i pociągnął Giotto do tyłu. - Co ty na to, żebym ja zadawał pytania, a ty będziesz na nie odpowiadał?

\- T-To może zadziałać.

\- W porządku. Zacznijmy od oryginalnego pytania Ieyasu: jak znalazłeś się na ulicy?

Tsuna się zawahał. Posłał im spojrzenie które pytało, czy naprawdę chcą to wiedzieć.

Czekali na jego odpowiedź.

Tsuna pociągnął za swoje włosy i zorientował się, że na jego dłoniach wciąż są rękawiczki. Zdjął je i schował do kieszeni. - Okej. - Uznał, że jeśli ma to powiedzieć, to równie dobrze może od tego zacząć.

\- Jestem z przyszłości. Zostałem wysłany w przeszłość, a to miejsce na ulicy było tym, w które mnie rzuciło.

Cisza.

\- I to... to jest prawda? - spytał Asari.

\- ...Hai.

Asari zrezygnowany odwrócił się do Giotto. Miał powątpiewający wyraz twarzy, gdy komunikował się wzrokiem ze swoim przyjacielem. _Słyszysz to? A raczej, wierzysz w to?_

Sam Giotto był oniemiały. Ze wszystkich możliwych wyjaśnień, które chłopiec mógł im przedstawić, to była prawda?

\- Ieyasu?

Giotto obserwował zachowanie Tsuny, kiedy ten czekał aż któryś z nich się odezwie. _\- On mówi prawdę... mówi cholerną prawdę_ \- powiedział, przechodząc na swój ojczysty język. Wymamrotał przekleństwo, coś, co rzadko mu się zdarzało.

Intuicja nigdy wcześniej go nie zawiodła i nie było powodu, żeby miała zrobić to teraz, więc musiał uwierzyć, że chłopiec nie kłamał.

Tsuna dostrzegł moment, w którym Giotto stracił swoje opanowanie. Jego szczęka się rozluźniła, a oczy wydawały się być większe, niż wcześniej. Zaraz potem rozpoznał wyraz twarzy kogoś, kto rozumie, że coś było prawdą, tylko nie chce w to uwierzyć.

Rozluźnił się nieco.

\- Nie wierzę w to - oznajmił Giotto.

Tsuna spiął się na powrót.

\- To jest takie naciągane, nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

\- Ale to prawda! - zaprotestował Tsuna i zaczął się pocić. Szeroko otwarte, brązowe oczy błagały ich, by uwierzyli w jego historię. - Byłem z przyjaciółmi i pie... - Giotto zmrużył oczy, słysząc zająknięcie. - ...pie... - Tsuna prawie połknął język, żeby powstrzymać się od powiedzenia _pierścienie Vongoli._

\- Pie-co? - drążył Giotto, odrobinę zaciekawiony.

\- Pie... pie... - _Dalej, Dame-Tsuna, myśl! O czymkolwiek!_ Szukał jakiegokolwiek możliwego słowa, które uzupełniłoby zdanie i wciąż byłoby prawdą. Ale nie znalazł nic.

Zapędził się w kozi róg, który zmuszał go do wyznania prawdy o pierścieniach Vongoli. A tego naprawdę nie chciał zrobić, kiedy tuż przed nim stał pierwotny właściciel rzeczonych pierścieni.

 _On mnie zabije_ , pisnął Tsuna w myślach i zapłakał wewnętrznie. _Nie będę żył na tyle długo, by zobaczyć kolejny dzień._

\- Tsunayoshi-kun - odezwał się Giotto ostrzegawczo.

Tsuna wydał z siebie udręczony jęk, kiedy batalia w jego głowie dobiegła końca. Odpowiedział im zmęczonym głosem. - I pierścienie Vongoli zostały roztrzaskane. Myślę, że to sprowadziło mnie tutaj.

Giotto i Asari natychmiast sięgnęli do swoich pierścieni umieszczonych na odpowiednim palcu. Ale pierścieni tam nie było; były mile stąd, oddzielone od nich oceanem i lądem, na palcach Secondo i jego strażników.

\- Przepraszam, chyba nie dosłyszałem? - powiedział Giotto niskim głosem. Dłonie mu drżały, ale dlaczego, Tsuna nie wiedział. Powodem mogła być złość, strach, szok - albo wszystko na raz.

Asari mocno chwycił przyjaciela za ramię, chociaż i jemu trzęsły się ręce.

Tsuna pisnął widząc wyraz oczu Primo. Chciał uciekać, żeby ratować swoje życie.

 **xXx**

Cała trójka stała zastygła w bezruchu: Tsuna był teraz w pobliżu drugiego końca polany, a Giotto i Asari blokowali mu drogę do wyjścia z lasu, którą tutaj przyszedł.

\- Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem? - spytał Giotto. - Właśnie powiedziałeś, że pierścienie Vongoli zostały zniszczone.

\- Tak czy inaczej nie wiemy, czy naprawdę mówi prawdę o tym, że jest z przyszłości - powiedział Asari w próbie zachowania rozsądku. - Nawet jeśli twoja intuicja mówi ci, że nie kłamie, zawsze istnieje szansa, że potrafi cię oszukać.

Tsuna poczuł silną potrzebę bronienia się, ale strach skutecznie ją stłumił.

Giotto uniósł obie dłonie. Miał zamknięte oczy, tak jakby próbował odgonić ból głowy.

\- Wiem, że mówi prawdę o tym, że jest z przyszłości - powiedział boleśnie. - To pewnie absurd uważać, że to jest możliwe, ale byliśmy świadkami rzeczy, które były jeszcze bardziej niemożliwe. Pamiętasz, co zrobiliśmy zanim zostawiliśmy pierścienie z Ricardo?

Asari przez chwilę przybrał nieobecny wyraz twarzy, kiedy wrócił myślami do tego momentu. - Pamiętam. - Nikt nie mógłby zapomnieć chwili, w której fragment ich duszy został oddzielony od gospodarza i umieszczony w pierścieniach.

\- Ale - mówił dalej Giotto, - pierścienie.

Tsuna się wzdrygnął.

\- Po pierwsze, skąd w ogóle o nich wiesz? - _Usmażę cię za ich zniszczenie później,_ pomyślał ponuro.

Tsuna się zawahał. Skoro Giotto opuścił Vongolę, nie był pewien czy powinien mówić mu, że jego potomkowie wrócili do korzeni - do mafii.

\- Ja... - Spojrzał na mężczyzn ze strachem, bojąc się tego, co mu zrobią.

\- Nie martw się, nie skrzywdzę cię - obiecał Giotto z westchnieniem. Także jego postawa się rozluźniła i nie była już taka spięta. - Zareagowałem zbyt ostro. Nie mówię, że jestem szczęśliwy z rozwoju sytuacji, ale byłoby lepiej, gdybym najpierw usłyszał twoją historię, zanim to zrobiłem.

Tsuna zwiesił ramiona. - W porządku.

Asari wtrącił się, zanim mógł kontynuować. - Inni również powinni o tym usłyszeć.

\- Och... - powiedział Giotto. - ...Masz rację. - Zwrócił się do Tsuny. - Powiesz nam wszystkim o tym, co wiesz, później, kiedy już się spotkamy. Mają prawo wiedzieć. - _Alaude mnie zabije, że pozwoliłem na to akurat wtedy, kiedy go nie było_ , pomyślał.

\- _Hiiiiiiiiiiie!_ C-Chcesz, żebym mówił do nich wszystkich?

\- Czemu nie? To dotyczy też ich, skoro moi przyjaciele byli pierwszymi właścicielami pierścieni, o których mówiłeś. Jestem pewien, że będą chcieli wiedzieć _jak_ zostały zniszczone.

 _Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że Primo z przyjemnością pozwoli G na rozszarpanie mnie na kawałeczki, jeśli powiem coś źle? Ale nie zrobi tego, prawda? Prawda? PRAWDA?,_ pytał sam siebie. _Primo by tego nie zrobił..._

\- Giotto, myślę, że go przerażasz - zamruczał Asari.

\- Nonsens - zaprzeczył Giotto bezceremonialnie. - Żartowałem.

Tsuna nie wiedział, czemu powinien dać wiarę. Wyobrażał sobie Giotto jako człowieka opanowanego i poukładanego, takiego, jak go spotkał w swoich własnych czasach w formie ducha, a nie jako kogoś, kto swobodnie żartował o rzeczach, które wbijały w niego szpile strachu.

Odwrócili się, żeby odejść.

\- G-Gdzie idziecie? - spytał Tsuna.

Giotto przystanął. - Powiesz nam, co wiesz. Moi przyjaciele będą chcieli zobaczyć osobiście, kim jesteś i zdecydować, co z tobą zrobić.

Tsuna przełknął ślinę.

Szedł kilka kroków za nimi na miękkich nogach.

\- Ieyasu - odezwał się Asari. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to prawdopodobnie oznacza, że ten chłopiec jest w jakiś sposób związany z mafią?

Giotto delikatnie skinął głową. - Zdaję - odpowiedział miękko, z ogromnym ciężarem w piersi na myśl o dziecku w mafii, mistrzowsko władającym Płomieniami Ostatniej Woli.

\- Muszę znaleźć G - powiedział mu cicho. - Zabiorę go ze sobą. Poszukasz Knuckle? Spotkamy się tam, gdzie zwykle.

Asari przytaknął. Rozdzielili się, gdy wyszli z lasu.

* * *

 **T/N:** Tak! Wciąż żyję i nie, nie porzuciłam tego tłumaczenia :) Idzie wolno, ale jednak do przodu (jeśli to dla Was jakiekolwiek pocieszenie). Nie wiem, kiedy będzie aktualizacja _"Wynalazków.."_ , znacznie lepiej i szybciej tłumaczy mi się _"Prawdy Przeszłości"_ , rozdziały są tak cudownie krótkie w porównaniu do nich :D W tym odcinku akcja trochę ruszyła do przodu, a w następnym, uwaga, zapowiedź! Będzie baaaardzo wkurzony G :) Pozdrawiam i do następnego! :*

* * *

 **Opublikowano: 18.02.2017**


	5. Jestem z przyszłości

**Link do oryginału:** s/9410445/1/Truths-of-the-Past

 **Autor oryginału:** long live marshmallows

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ V** **_– Jestem z przyszłości_**

Kiedy powiedział "później", Tsuna myślał, że chodziło o _później._ Nie teraz. Giotto właśnie prowadził go do miejsca w którym zakładał, że będzie G. Kiedy tak szli przez miasto, ludzie ciągle go pozdrawiali. Giotto uśmiechał się i odwzajemniał pozdrowienia, ale nie zatrzymywał się, żeby z nimi pogawędzić. Sytuacja ciągle się powtarzała aż do momentu, w którym opuścili serce miasta i zbliżyli się do jego obrzeży, gdzie wybudowanych było tylko kilka domów.

Wielu ludzi nie chce mieszkać tak daleko z prostego faktu, że jeśli cokolwiek się stanie i będą potrzebować pomocy, będą musieli na nią dłużej poczekać. Giotto szedł między młodymi sadzonkami drzew, które wyznaczały im drogę i zatrzymał się przed frontowymi drzwiami domostwa bardzo podobnego do tego, które sam posiadał. Zapukał.

\- Gokudera, wchodzę! – zawołał, i otworzył drzwi.

Tsuna niedowierzająco potrząsnął głową. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że G wybrał "Gokudera" jako swoje fałszywe nazwisko. Czy to mógł być przypadek, że takie samo nazwisko miał jego przyjaciel, Gokudera Hayato?

\- Coś się stało? - odkrzyknął G z wnętrza domu.

\- Taka... mała rzecz – odparł Giotto. W odpowiedzi na te słowa usłyszeli szybkie kroki G, który nabierał rozpędu aż wreszcie zaczął biec, kiedy go zobaczyli.

Jego czerwone oczy obejrzały przyjaciela od góry do dołu, jakby spodziewał się ujrzeć go rannego albo pokrytego brudem, czy też mógłby dostrzec jakiekolwiek inne wskazówki świadczące o tym, że walczył. Kiedy nie znalazł nic, odwrócił się do Tsuny.

\- Och. Tsunayoshi-kun, tak? Widzę, że udało ci się zdjąć bandaże, które miałeś na twarzy... - Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy tak mu się przyglądał, nie rozumiejąc. Potem spojrzał znów na Giotto i z powrotem na Tsunę. Ostatecznie skupił wzrok na Giotto. - To _jest_ Tsuanyoshi, nie? Bezdomny dzieciak, którego przygarnąłeś?

Giotto westchnął. - Nie przygarniam bezdomnych, dobrze? Ale tak, to jest Tsunayoshi-kun. O co chodzi?

G wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale potrząsnął głową. - Nie, o nic. Prawdopodobnie to sobie wyobrażam. Więc? Co jest nie tak?

\- Myślę że będzie najlepiej, jeśli po prostu ze mną pójdziesz - odpowiedział Giotto ostrożnie. - Nie czuję się na siłach powtarzać tego kilkanaście razy.

G zaczął niecierpliwie tupać stopą.

Giotto westchnął.

G kontynuował z uniesioną brwią. - Preferowałbym przed zachodem słońca.

Giotto wzruszył ramiona i wskazał głową na Tsunę. - Tsunayoshi-kun mówi, że jest z przyszłości.

\- ...

Giotto cierpliwie czekał, aż G jakoś zareaguje na to niespodziewane oświadczenie.

\- Możesz powtórzyć?

\- Tsunayoshi-kun, ten chłopiec obok mnie, jest z przyszłości... całkiem możliwe, że jest w jakiś sposób powiązany z Vongolą.

Całe ciało G zastygło w posągowej pozie, kiedy myślał nad znaczeniem tych słów. "Mówisz poważnie?" było tym, o co chciał zapytać Giotto. Ale jako jego najstarszy przyjaciel wiedział, że jeśli mu to mówił, to była to prawda. I był raczej pewien, że Giotto nie był na tyle znudzony żeby wyskoczyć z czymś takim.

Ale wciąż... G potrząsnął głową z niezadowoloną miną. - Co... - powiedział głośno. Nikt by go nie winił jeśliby nie uwierzył, ale chodziło o to, że G w pełni ufał swojemu przyjacielowi- a przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy przychodziło do poważnych rzeczy. Nie powstrzymało to jednak zmieszania, które pojawiło się na jego twarzy.

\- Z jak _dalekiej_ przyszłości? - spytał sceptycznie.

Tsuna się zawahał. - W porządku, możesz mu powiedzieć. Jest jednym z moich najbardziej zaufanych i najstarszych przyjaciół - powiedział Giotto.

\- Myślę... myślę, że... - Tsuna znów się zawahał. Co mówił Reborn? Nie pamiętał dokładnie... ale zaraz go olśniło. Podał im liczbę lat, na co ich twarze z zaciekawionej i sceptycznej zmieniły się w takie z wyrazem ciężkiego szoku.

Giotto wypuścił powietrze ze świstem i zaśmiał się słabo. - Idziesz, G?

G nie ruszył się z miejsca. - I mówisz, że on jest związany z Vongolą?

Giotto milczał przez chwilę. - Powiedziałem, że jest to _całkiem możliwe._ \- Zwrócił się do Tsuny i kontynuował. - Będziemy musieli go o to zapytać, żeby mieć pewność.

 _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! J-Jak Primo do tego doszedł?_ , myślał Tsuna. Uspokoił się chwilę później. _Och... powiedziałem mu o... o Pierścieniach Vongoli!_ Z jego twarzy odpłynęła cała krew. _G mnie..._ przełknął ślinę i gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.

G odchrząknął, wciąż podejrzliwie wpatrując się w Tsunę.

\- Chodźmy - odezwał się Giotto. G skinął głową i poprowadził ich do wyjścia.

\- Tata?

G zatrzymał się w drzwiach. Odwrócił się do swojej małej dziewczynki. Stała w wejściu do pokoju i było widać tylko jej głowę. Jej ciemne, czerwone włosy, takie same jak jej ojca, wciąż były krótkie, ale nikt nie mógłby pomylić tej małej, niewinnej twarzyczki z chłopcem.

Tsuna stanął na dźwięk miękkiego głosu dziecka i odwrócił się. G zasłaniał mu widok, więc mógł tylko słyszeć jej głos.

\- Gdzie idziesz z wujkiem Ieyasu? - Usłyszał pytanie.

Kiedy G odpowiadał, troska i uśmiech były doskonale wyczuwalne w jego głosie. - Idziemy tylko na spacer. Niedługo wrócimy. Słuchaj się mamy, dobrze?

\- Hai!

G zamknął drzwi i zauważył, że obaj wpatrują się w niego z rozbawionym uśmiechem. Tsuna, bo nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że burza Primo mogłaby się ustatkować i mieć rodzinę. Giotto, bo widok najlepszego przyjaciela mającego szczęśliwe życie sprawiał mu przyjemność, i wciąż był rozbawiony faktem, że istniała chociaż jedna kobieta, która nadążałaby za zachowaniem G i wciąż go kochała.

\- Co? - Mężczyzna domagał się wyjaśnienia.

\- N-Nic - pisnął Tsuna w tym samym momencie, w którym Giotto potrząsnął głową.

G wyjął papierosa i go zapalił. Gestem dał znać Giotto, żeby szedł dalej.

Giotto wskazał na papierosa. - A ty wciąż nie rzuciłeś? Myślałem, że chciałeś to zrobić po urodzeniu się twojej córki.

\- Zamknij się. To jest za bardzo stresujące. Ten cały idiotyczny nonsens z podróżowaniem w czasie działa mi na nerwy. Nawet nie chcę ci uwierzyć, ale nie dajesz mi wyboru.

 _Uwierz mi, wiem jak się czujesz_ , pomyślał sucho, ale uspokajająco uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

Zaczął iść, i Tsuna podążył za nim. Obejrzał się nerwowo za siebie i wzdrygnął zauważając, że z tyłu G morduje go wzrokiem. Nastolatek powoli odwrócił głowę w kierunku przewodnim i pilnował się, żeby nie oglądać się po raz drugi.

\- G, przestań się na niego gapić.

Tsuna i G podskoczyli zaskoczeni nagłym rozkazem Giotto. G przeklął pod nosem, natomiast Tsunie po prostu ulżyło.

 _\- Na litość boską, jak on to robi? -_ wymamrotał G do siebie w swoim ojczystym języku.

 **xXx**

Tsuna szedł za Giotto do nieznanego miejsca - a przynajmniej było ono nieznane dla niego. Giotto wspinał się po zboczach góry z łatwością która świadczyła o tym, że był przyzwyczajonych do zdradzieckich wspinaczek. Tsuna zdążył się już przewrócić trzy razy. Za każdym razem się podnosił i szedł dalej, bardzo uważnie patrząc pod nogi. Jego twarz robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona przy każdym potknięciu przez zawstydzenie, w które sam się wpędzał.

\- No i jesteśmy - oświadczył Giotto odwracając się. Uniósł brwi widząc, jak bardzo zdezorientowany był Tsuna, gdy spoglądał ze wzniesienia. Uśmiechnął się odrobinę przepraszająco. - To przez ścieżkę, którą wybrałem? Przepraszam za to. Jestem przyzwyczajony do wybierania okrężnych dróg do miejsc, do których idę.

G prychnął.

Tsuna potrząsnął głową i zamachał rękami. - N-Nie, jest okej. - Rozejrzał się wokół zwracając uwagę na ogromną przestrzeń, która była wokół niego, otoczona przez kilka pni, drzew i oddalony o kilka kroków strumyczek. Jeszcze dalej Tsuna mógł zobaczyć miejsce, w którym kończył się ląd, a zaczynała pusta przestrzeń. Gapił się na widok miasta rozpostartego przed nim. Mógł dostrzec każdy jego zakątek, począwszy od najdalszych domów aż do chłopców kopiących żółtą piłkę pod czujnym okiem rodziców rozmawiających niedaleko.

\- C-Co to w ogóle za miejsce? To znaczy, miasto? - spytał Tsuna odwracając się do Giotto.

\- To? Nazywa się Namimori. To małe miasteczko, ale ludzie są tutaj przyjaźni i żyją spokojnie.

 _Więc to_ jest _moje rodzinne miasto,_ pomyślał Tsuna ze zgrozą.

\- Gdzie są pozostali? - spytał G. Roztargniony Tsuna skupił swoją uwagę na nim i na nowych przybyszach, którzy nagle zaczęli się pojawiać za nimi.

\- Jesteśmy tutaj - powiedział Asari. Uśmiechał się do nich, a tuż za nim stał Knuckle. Ksiądz miał na sobie swoje szaty i wyglądał poważnie. Lampo przyszedł zaraz po nich, ziewając rozdzierająco.

\- Co jest takiego ważnego, że Ore-sama musiał być obudzony ze swojej drzemki? - spytał i zamrugał na nich. Zauważył Tsunę. - Kto to jest?

\- M-Mam na imię Tsunayoshi... - odpowiedział nerwowo.

\- Oooch. - Po tym Lampo go zignorował, a Tsuna zaczął się pocić.

\- Dzień dobry, Tsunayoshi-kun - przywitał się Knuckle i pochylił głowę. - Witaj.

Tsuna pośpieszył, by odwzajemnić gest i wymamrotał odpowiedź.

Giotto zaczekał, aż wszyscy się przedstawią. - Wierzę, że to jest coś naprawdę ważnego, więc wolałbym, żebyśmy najpierw wszystkiego wysłuchali, zanim zaczniemy się kłócić. - Spojrzał bezpośrednio w stronę G i Lampo, którzy unikali jego wzroku.

Wszyscy otoczyli Giotto i Tsunę.

 _Nie wierzę, że to robię,_ pomyślał Tsuna nerwowo. Otworzył usta chcąc zacząć mówić, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Osłupiały, spróbował znowu. _C-Czy coś powstrzymuje mnie od mówienia?_

Nagle zakasłał silnie i wyrzucił z siebie słowa: -... przeszłość... przyszłość...

Giotto zmarszczył brwi. - Wszystko z tobą dobrze, Tsunayoshi-kun?

\- ...Tak - wydyszał Tsuna. Potarł klatkę piersiową zastanawiając się, co się właśnie stało.

Z kolei oczy Giotto niespodziewanie zaszły mgłą, jakby widział coś zupełnie innego.

\- Oi! - odezwał się ostro G i pstryknął palcami przed twarzą Giotto. Zrobił tak jeszcze kilka razy, zanim Giotto drgnął i wrócił do nich, gdziekolwiek by nie był. Oddychał ciężko i wodził wzrokiem kolejno na każdego ze swoich strażników. Ostatecznie skupił się na Tsunie.

Wszyscy bez wyjątku byli zaalarmowani.

\- Co się stało? - spytał Lampo. Nie często widział Giotto w tym stanie i zawsze go to przerażało. To wyglądało tak, jakby Giotto widział coś, czego oni nie.

Giotto uspokoił się i potrząsnął głową. Jego twarz wciąż była poszarzała. - Dalej. Powiedz im.

Tsuna nerwowo skinął głową i usiadł na głazie przed sobą, zanim mógłby się na niego przewrócić. - Eto... Jestem... Ja... Tak właściwie to... Nie jestem... stąd. Jestem z przyszłości.

Giotto, Asari i G już o tym wiedzieli, więc nie okazali żadnego szoku ani zaskoczenia.

Wyraz twarzy Knuckle się nie zmienił. _Czy on właśnie powiedział, że jest z przyszłości? Musiałem coś źle usłyszeć._

Bardzo odmiennie od niego zareagował Lampo, podrywając się na równe nogi w panice i patrząc na Tsune z emocjami, których nie potrafili nazwać. Może to było zaskoczenie, przerażenie, niedowierzanie lub... coś innego. - Powiedziałeś, że jesteś z przyszłości?

Giotto widział, jak Lampo nerwowo porusza palcami, tak jakby chciał je na czymś zacisnąć, aż w końcu schował dłonie do kieszeni.

\- _Hiiiie!_ Tak, tak powiedziałem - odpowiedział Tsuna słabo. Lampo zbliżył się do niego.

\- Jak? - spytał.

\- N-Nie wiem...

\- Lampo. On jeszcze nie skończył - przerwał mu Giotto spokojnie. Lampo wpatrywał się w swojego szefa, jakby sam chciał zaczerpnąć trochę tego spokoju.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun, proszę, kontynuuj - poprosił Giotto z bolesnym, ale w pewien sposób uspokajającym uśmiechem.

Tsuna otworzył usta i przekroczył granicę, za którą prawdopodobnie zostanie zrzucony z klifu. - P-Pierścienia Vongola zostały roztrzaskane... Myślę, że to sprawiło, że...

 _TRZASK!_

\- _CO?! - ryknął G._ Jego oczy były burzowe, a tatuaż odznaczał się jeszcze bardziej na pobladłej twarzy. Drżącym palcem wskazał Tsunę. - COŚ TY ZROBIŁ? _COŚ TY ZROBIŁ? KIM T_ Y _JESTEŚ?_

Tsuna się cofnął, kiedy G wrzeszczał przekleństwa pod jego adresem. Giotto chwycił G za koszulę i rzucił go na skałę, ale G po prostu się od niej odbił.

\- Posłuchaj mnie! - zawołał Giotto.

\- Co do diabła. Co do DIABŁA, te pierścienie tyle dla nas znaczyły i zostały _zniszczone?_ \- G wyrwał się Giotto i z furią spojrzał na Tsunę.

\- Uchhhh-och - powiedział Giotto widząc minę G. - Proszę, nie zapominaj o tym, że to tylko dziecko.

G wyrzucał z siebie słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Do diabła z tym. - Ruszył w stronę Tsuny, który wrzasnął piskliwie i przewrócił się, próbując uciec.

Giotto w połowie westchnął, w połowie jęknął. - Nie myślałem, że zareagujesz _aż tak_ źle. No już. Nie rób zamieszania, stary przyjacielu.

Poruszył się tak szybko, że nawet tego nie dostrzegli. Zablokował G, zaciskając ramiona wokół jego szyi ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie zatrzyma jego Strażnika Burzy, więc zmienił chwyt i przewrócił G na ziemię. Wbił kolano w jego krzyż, lewą dłonią przytrzymując obie jego pięści.

Tsunie opadła szczęka na widok tak złożonego manewru przeprowadzonego perfekcyjnie do tego stopnia, że nawet Fon byłby zazdrosny. Prawdopodobnie.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - warknął G na przyjaciela.

Giotto potrząsnął głową z łagodnym uśmiechem. - Co _ty_ wyprawiasz? Prawie zaatakowałeś bezbronnego chłopca.

\- Nie tak bezbronnego, jeśli wiemy, że potrafi posługiwać się płomieniami! Jak możesz być taki spokojny, wiedząc że...

\- Zdarza się. Nic na to nie poradzimy. _Zdarza się_. Pogodziłem się z tym. Jeśli zostały zniszczone, a Tsunayoshi-kun był tak mocno poraniony... - Giotto uśmiechnął się bez humoru. - Wolę widzieć chłopca żywego niż martwego, zabitego wtedy, kiedy próbował je ochronić. Pierścienie mogą znaczyć dla nas tyle, co cały świat, ale dla innych, to po prostu pierścienie. Przedmioty, którym daliśmy imiona, daliśmy życie. Ale wciąż przedmioty - rzeczy, w porównaniu do ludzkiego życia. Co jest według ciebie ważniejsze... G?

Chwyt osłabł, ale G nie próbował się podnosić. Oczy miał otwarte, wpatrywał się w drzewa rosnące z boku. Giotto miał rację. Ale wciąż... te _pierścienie..._ przepadły na zawsze? Już nigdy nie zostaną przekazane następnym generacjom? _Jeśli miałbym być szczery, to nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że przetrwają więcej niż trzy pokolenia._ Co ważniejsze, co się stanie z wszechświatem? Pierścienie Vongoli, Pierścienie Mare i Smoczki Arcobaleno, wszystkie te trzy rzeczy były potrzebne do kontrolowania Tri-ni-Sette. Jeśli zabrakło jednej części, to G nie był pewien, co może przynieść przyszłość. I nie tylko to...

W pierścieniach umieścili skrawek swojej duszy. Nie mieli nawet pewności, czy im się udało, skoro to było tylko coś, co Giotto chciał zrobić. Czy część ich duszy naprawdę została związana z pierścieniami, czy tylko to sobie wyobrazili? Tak czy inaczej, nie dowiedzą się tego, dopóki nie umrą. Jeśli im się powiodło... będą mogli czuwać nad resztą Vongoli, prowadzić ich, i czekać na następnych, prawdziwych spadkobierców... przez wieczność.

\- Możesz mnie puścić, Giotto - wymamrotał G. Giotto odczekał jeszcze chwilę, zanim pomógł przyjacielowi stanąć na nogi.

\- _Czy teraz już dobrze się czujesz, G? Czy może znowu na mnie naskoczysz? -_ spytał Giotto po włosku, uśmiechając się odrobinę prowokująco. G się skrzywił.

\- _Nie, nie zrobię tego. Ale to nie znaczy, że mi to pasuje. -_ Potarł miejsce na plecach, w którym Giotto przygniatał go do ziemi. Cholera, to bolało.

\- Pierścienie Vongoli... - wymamrotał Lampo. - Mój Pierścień Błyskawicy przepadł? - Skierował to pytanie do Tsuny, który kiwnął ze smutkiem.

\- Przykro mi...

\- Jak to się stało? - spytał Knuckle. Jego oczy były wypełnione rozpaczą, ale zaakceptował tę stratę.

To było pytanie, na które wszyscy czekali. Pięć par oczu skupiło się na Tsunie. Dowlókł się do swojego kamienia i usiadł na nim po turecku. - Ech... cóż.. Jak powinienem zacząć? My... moi przyjaciele i ja... kiedy to się stało, uczestniczyliśmy w Ceremonii Dziedziczenia. Pojawiła się mała grupa osób i zaatakowała nas wszystkich. Oni... oni pokonali nas z łatwością, i byli w stanie roztrzaskać pierścienie. - Tsuna zacisnął pięści na wspomnienie tego, co zrobił im Enma wraz ze swoją rodziną.

\- Kim była ta grupa? - spytał Giotto. Tsuna spojrzał na niego i ich oczy się spotkały; dojrzał w nich smutek i żal.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

Tsuna drgnął, kiedy G warknął. - Przepraszam! Ale to za bardzo zmieni przyszłość, jeśli cokolwiek powiem!

\- To oznacza, że zamieszana w to grupa sięga wstecz aż do naszych czasów - wyszeptał Asari. - Kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego?

Giotto potrząsnął głową. - Nie wiem. Nie wiem - powtarzał do siebie. Zauważył, że Tsuna robił wszystko, by tylko uniknąć jego wzroku.

\- Bardzo mała liczba osób, które znam, potrafiłaby zniszczyć te pierścienie, ale nikt z nich nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił - powiedział Giotto.

\- Możesz powiedzieć to samo o ich potomkach? - wypalił Tsuna zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Giotto nie wahał się ani chwili. - Nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobili, jeśli znają prawdę. Jeśli zostali dobrze pokierowani i podążyli właściwą drogą wtedy nie, nigdy nie uwierzę, że jeden z nich mógłby być za to odpowiedzialny. Nigdy.

 _W takim razie co zaszło pomiędzy Primo a Cozartem?,_ chciał wykrzyczeć Tsuna we frustracji.

\- Czyli nie wiesz, dlaczego zostałeś wysłany do przeszłości? - spytał Knuckle. Tsuna potrząsnął głową. - I nie wiesz, jak?

\- To może mieć coś wspólnego ze zniszczeniem Pierścieni Vongoli. W tamtym momencie poczułem, że jest mi strasznie gorąco, wszystko we mnie płonęło... potem pojawiło się oślepiające światło. I obudziłem się tutaj, gdzie znalazł mnie Ienari.

Knuckle potrząsnął głową i wykonał znak odganiający zło na piersi.

G przeklął. - Nie ma mowy... nie _możesz_ być...

\- Co? - spytał Lampo. - Czym nie może być?

G wskazał na Tsunę. - Chłopcze, jest tylko jeden powód, dla którego mogłeś mieć Pierścień Vongoli.

Lampo rozszerzył oczy. - On go _miał?_

G skinął, ale nie spuszczał oczu z Tsuny, który zaczął panikować. - Omijałeś to, prawda? Omijałeś drobny szczegół o tym, _kto miał pierścień na swoim palcu._ Nie może być... ty jesteś... to ty go miałeś!

Asari próbował stanąć między nimi. - Nie możesz być tego pewien.

\- Do diabła, nie jestem! Chłopcze, powiedz mi, jeśli się mylę! - Kiedy Tsuna jedynie się na niego gapił, G powtórzył rozkaz. - POWIEDZ PRAWDĘ - ryknął i sięgnął ręką za swoje plecy.

\- Tak! - zapiszczał Tsuna, rozpoznając ten gest. - Tak, tak! Był na moim palcu- proszę nie strzelaj do mnie!

\- Może tak mówić tylko dlatego, że jest przerażony - argumentował Lampo. - Może kłamać! Jeśli miał pierścień to znaczy, że jest osobą, która odziedziczy Vongolę. Myślicie, że taki słabeusz jak on mógłby zostać wybrany?

\- Możesz w jakikolwiek sposób udowodnić, że jesteś częścią Vongoli? Inny, niż pokazanie Płomieni Ostatniej Woli? - spytał Tsunę Giotto.

\- C-Cóż... Nie wiem...

Nagła myśl pojawiła się w głowie Giotto. - Tsunayoshi-kun, skąd wiesz, kim jesteśmy?

\- E-Ech?

\- Skądś wiedziałeś, że pierścienie należały do nas.

Tsuna wciąż był skonsternowany. - J-Jesteście pierwszą generacją Vongoli... założycielami. Wszyscy to wiedzą.

G uniósł brew. - To znaczy co, że niby jesteśmy teraz sławni?

Tsuna wbił wzrok w ziemię, zakłopotany. Zaczął mamrotać o tym, co wie o Primo. - Cóż... Coś w tym stylu.. P-Primo jest znany ze swoich szybkich ruchów, i tego, jak potrafił pokonać tuzin przeciwników w pojedynkę, w dwie sekundy... I był najsilniejszym szefem Vongoli w historii. J-Jest też znany ze swojej szczodrości, i tego, że akceptował każdego w swojej rodzinie, nawet jeśli był to ksiądz... - spojrzał na Knuckle. - Albo nawet król... a-ale to może być wyolbrzymione! I są jeszcze sekretne techniki Primo, których nikt nigdy nie opanował... tylko ci, którzy są potomkami Primo mogą nauczyć się tych technik. Ale dopiero wtedy, kiedy odkryją sekret kryjący się za Płomieniami Ostatniej Woli.

Giotto westchnął wewnętrznie. _Mam nadzieję, że nie zostanę zapamiętany tylko jako najsilniejszy szef Vongoli... czy wszyscy zapomnieli, że na początku byliśmy tylko strażą obywatelską?_

\- Um... I... - Tsuna spojrzał na nich spod swojej grzywki. - I... Vongola była strażą obywatelską prowadzoną przez Primo, zanim dołączyli do mafii...

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? - spytał G ostro. - Znając mafię uznaliby to za coś wstydliwego, żeby zacząć jako prawdziwa straż obywatelska, która próbowała pomóc pokrzywdzonym przez prawo ludziom. Myślałem, że spróbowaliby to ukryć pod jakąś inną historyjką, albo że zniszczyliby wszystkie istniejące dowody.

Tsuna niespokojnie poruszył się na swoim miejscu. - Mój nauczyciel uważał, że powinienem znać historię Vongoli więc pewnego dnia rzucił mi w twarz _Dziejami Vongoli_ i kazał mi to wszystko przeczytać... zagroził, że inaczej zrzuci mnie z góry i każe robić wokół niej okrążenia i obozować tam przez cały weekend bez niczego oprócz moich ubrań, które akurat miałbym na sobie... - Tsuna wymamrotał ostatnią część ze strachem.

Giotto zadrgały kąciki ust.

\- Trafiłem na kilka stron, które zostały wyrwane na siłę, więc spytałem go o to. Powiedział mi, że poprzednie generacje szefów Vongoli próbowały wymazać cała wiedzę o tym, ale nie mogli zniszczyć całej książki. A-Ale to nie jest powszechna wiedza, że Primo założył Vongolę jako straż obywatelską.

 _Przynajmniej niektórzy ludzie o tym wiedzą,_ pomyślał Giotto.

\- Wiesz okropnie dużo o naszej przeszłości - powiedział Lampo. - To trochę niepokojące.

Giotto zauważył, że Knuckle jest bardzo cichy po wyjaśnieniach Tsuny. - Knuckle, co o tym myślisz? Ufasz mu?

Knuckle milczał przez chwilę, myśląc, ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i zamkniętymi oczami. Przez to skupienie na jego twarzy były zmarszczki, bardzo podobne do tych Ryohei'a. - Myślę, że musi być jakiś powód, dla którego Tsunayoshi-kun został tutaj przysłany, ale tylko Pan może znać prawdziwe odpowiedzi.

\- Wierzysz, że jest potomkiem Giotto? - spytał Lampo niedowierzającym tonem.

Knuckle się zawahał.

\- Myślę, że może być w tym jakaś prawda - odezwał się Asari.

\- Przynajmniej raz się z nim zgadzam - powiedział G. Giotto popatrzył na niego, zaskoczony, więc G wyjaśnił szerzej. - Przypomina mi ciebie, kiedy byliśmy w jego wieku. Wygląda praktycznie tak jak ty, pomijając brązowe włosy i japońskie rysy twarzy.

Giotto odwrócił się, żeby z zaciekawieniem przestudiować wygląd Tsuny. - Jesteś pewien? Ja nie widzę żadnych podobieństw.

\- Nie, właśnie że są - zaprzeczył G kategorycznie. - Za pierwszym razem nie wiedziałem, czy to sobie wyobrażam, czy nie. Ale kiedy zdjął te bandaże z głowy i twarzy, miałem pewność. Skoro dorastaliśmy razem to tylko ja mogę to widzieć.

\- Huh. Nawet jeśli nie widzę rodzinnego podobieństwa, to mam coś innego, co może udowodnić, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni - powiedział Giotto. Strażnicy spojrzeli na niego pytająco. - Pierścień odrzuciłby każdego, kto nie ma mojej krwi w swoich żyłach. Taka osoba nie byłaby w stanie nosić go zbyt długo - wyjaśnił.

Myśli Tsuny powędrowały do wydarzeń po Bitwie Nieba, kiedy to Xanxus próbował założyć pierścień na swój palec.

Lampo powoli potrząsnął głową, nie rozumiejąc. Uniósł rękę w kierunku Giotto. - I co by się niby stało, jeśli osoba nie z twojej linii krwi by go założyła? - spytał kpiąco.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Giotto łagodnie. - To nie był mój pomysł.

\- W takim razie czyj? - domagał się G. - Nigdy o tym wcześniej nie słyszałem.

\- Sepiry. Szczegóły nie są w tej chwili istotne.

G skinął, notując sobie w głowie, żeby później zmusić przyjaciela do wyjawienia mu prawdy. Sepira była kobietą, która założyła Rodzinę Giglio Nero i to właśnie ona dała im Pierścienie Vongoli.

\- Ale minęło dziesięć pokoleń... Nie sądzę, żeby wygląd Giotto był przekazywany tak długo - powiedział Lampo.

\- A co ty w ogóle możesz wiedzieć o takich rzeczach? - spytał go G.

\- A ty? _Jesteś_ może naukowcem, który wie o tym, jak dzieci dziedziczą wygląd po rodzicach?

\- Nawet jeśli nie, jestem mądrzejszy niż ty co oznacza, że miałbym lepszą szansę żeby to zrozumieć!

\- Ty tylko kopcisz papierosy przez cały dzień, więc nawet jeśli _byłeś_ mądrzejszy ode mnie, to twoja inteligencja zanika!

\- Próbowałem rzucić! Czy ty mnie obrażasz?

\- Co, jeśli tak?

\- Spokojnie, G, Lampo, to nie jest odpowiednia chwila, żeby się kłócić - wtrącił się Asari uspokajającym tonem.

\- On zaczął! - zawołali jednocześnie, wskazując na siebie nawzajem.

\- _Ktokolwiek_ zaczął, to nie istotne. Chciałbym się upewnić odnośnie pewnej rzeczy, zanim będziecie kontynuować. Być może po tym moglibyście puścić w niepamięć swoją dziką złość i kupić sobie nawzajem przekąski na kolacje?

G i Lampo popatrzyli na Asariego marszcząc brwi. - _Co?_

Asari spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego. - Proponowałbym ten sklep tuż za portem. Podają wspaniałe przekąski z owoców morza.

 _-_ Przekąski... z owoców morza? - spytał Lampo, przechylając głowę. - Żartujesz, prawda? Asari?

Asari zamrugał. - Nie, nie żartuję. Dlaczego tak uważasz?

G się zjeżył. Asari odwrócił się od nich i odezwał się szybko. - A teraz, Tsunayoshi-kun, czy mógłbyś wejść w swój Tryb Hiper Ostatniej Woli?

\- H-Hiper Tryb? - powtórzył Tsuna. - D-Dlaczego?

\- Proszę. - Asari lekko pochylił głowę.

\- O-Okej... - Tsuna nie był pewien, czego oczekiwał Strażnik Deszczu, ale spełnił jego prośbę. Przywołał swoją moc i zapalił płomień na czole. Oczy Tsuny stały się pomarańczowe, tak jak Giotto. To wywołało natychmiastową reakcję tych, którzy mu się przyglądali, nawet Giotto i Asariego, którzy widzieli to już wcześniej, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę.

G i Lampo właśnie mieli znów zacząć się kłócić, ale zamarli i odwrócili się obaj, wyczuwając płomienie.

Knuckle rozszerzył oczy i podszedł bliżej.

Giotto zatoczył się na skałę za sobą. Nie każdego dnia mógł zobaczyć kogoś, kto władał płomieniami z taką łatwością, i wyglądał tak bardzo jak on, kiedy był w swoim Trybie. Sam Giotto nie zmieniał się tak drastycznie. Jego oczy zawsze były pomarańczowe, a osobowość, czy raczej obecność, taka sama. Jedyną rzeczą którą się zmieniała, kiedy Giotto był w Hiper Trybie, był płomień obecny na jego czole, co do którego wciąż nie był pewien, czy _każdy_ go widział, czy może tylko ci, którzy wiedzieli o Płomieniach Ostatniej Woli.

G krzyknął coś w poczuciu triumfu, że oto pojawił się ostateczny dowód na to, że Tsuna był spokrewniony z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie wiedział dokładnie kiedy, ale gdzieś po drodze stanął po tej stronie obozu, która popierała Tsunę jako potomka Giotto.

Lampo, który najwyraźniej wspierał stronę przeciwną, był bardziej niż zaszokowany widokiem tego, jak bardzo ten dzieciak przypominał Giotto, teraz, kiedy był w Trybie Hiper Ostatniej Woli.

Asari zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by jego zmysły zbadały płomienie chłopca.

 _Tak. Teraz, kiedy jestem blisko czuję, że są bardzo podobne do tych Giotto. Jest jak prawdziwe niebo. Wciąż wyczuwam gotowość do walki. To dziecko dobrze oszlifowało swoje umiejętności w posługiwaniu się płomieniami. Ale są one bardzo niedojrzałe. Prawdopodobnie używa płomieni od około roku._

\- I jak, Asari? - spytał Giotto.

\- Poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ochrony. Miłości. Płomienie wielu osób reprezentują te rzeczy, tak, ale zawsze są one okazywane inaczej.

Tsuna nie czuł się komfortowo, kiedy Asari odsłaniał jego uczucia. Ludzie w ogóle mogą wyczuwać płomienie w taki sposób?

\- Cóż - zaczął G, - cokolwiek ci to przypomina, to tylko udowadnia, że jest jakoś spokrewniony z Giotto. Wciąż nie jestem usatysfakcjonowany co do powodów, przez które pierścienie zostały zniszczone, kto je zniszczył, i KIM ON JEST.

Tsuna, kiedy teraz był w Hiper Trybie, był bardziej pewny siebie. - Byłem jedynym kandydatem na pozycję Vongoli Decimo. Nigdy jej nie chciałem - kontynuował, zanim mogli mu przerwać, - ale zgodziłem się ją przyjąć, żeby chronić moich przyjaciół.

Nie zamierzali przerywać. Byli zbyt zajęci zastanawianiem się, jak Tryb może zmienić czyjś głos.

 _Może to właśnie tak brzmiałby jego głos, gdyby ciągle nie krzyczał i się nie denerwował,_ pomyślał Giotto z westchnieniem.

\- Czyli miałeś zostać Vongolą Decimo - odezwał się Giotto. _Ode mnie, Primo, do Decimo... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przetrwaliśmy tak długo!_ \- To... całkiem duże osiągnięcie. Co się stało z innymi kandydatami? Musieli jacyś być.

G był zdumiony, że Giotto potrafił tak po prostu przejść do porządku dziennego z tym, co widział, jakby nic niezwykłego się nie stało. Był pewien, że jeśli Ienari nagle obudziłby w sobie płomienie, to Giotto prawdopodobnie byłby tak bardzo podekscytowany, że przebiegłby całą drogę do domu przyjaciela, żeby powiedzieć mu o tym osobiście, potem powtarzałby, jak mógłby pomóc swojemu synowi w ćwiczeniach nad kontrolą płomieni, i pouczałby go, kiedy może ich używać, a kiedy nie, no i że nie może pozwolić, by ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Zdawało się, że miał już wszystko zaplanowane dla małego Ienariego, a dziecko nawet jeszcze nie wiedziało, czym jest Ostatnia Wola.

Tsuna nie sądził, żeby Giotto był zadowolony wiedząc, co się stało z innymi kandydatami. On sam nie lubił o tym myśleć. - Nie było innych kandydatów. Byłem jedyną osobą oprócz mojego ojca i Dziewiątego, która ma w sobie krew Vongoli. Ale mój ojciec i ja nie jesteśmy bezpośrednio spokrewnieni z Dziewiątym i jego rodziną, tylko z Primo, czy raczej, z Sawada Ieyasu, mężczyzną, który odszedł na emeryturę do Japonii i założył tutaj rodzinę.

\- Dziękuję, Tsunayoshi-kun. Możesz już wrócić do normalności - powiedział Asari. Tsuna kiwnął głową i zamknął oczy. Płomienie zniknęły i wróciły zmartwione, brązowe oczy.

 _Zajęło mi_ miesiące _żeby wejść w Tryb Hiper Ostatniej Woli bez pomocy,_ pomyślał Giotto. _I miałem_ , _ile... osiemnaście lat? Dziewiętnaście?_

\- To jest dziwne - jęknął G i złapał się za głowę.

\- P-Przepraszam, ale nie mogę powiedzieć wam za dużo o przyszłości - powiedział Tsuna nerwowo.

\- Więc, wiemy że jesteś spokrewniony z Giotto. Wiesz o mafii- cholera, będziesz mafijnym bossem nawet jeśli ja powiedziałbym, że to zła decyzja - wyliczał G. - Wiesz jak panować nad Płomieniami Ostatniej Woli, włączając Tryb Hiper Ostatniej Woli. I... jesteś z przyszłości...

\- ... Tak, właśnie - potwierdził Tsuna po chwili. - Wy... wierzycie mi? - spytał pełen nadziei.

Popatrzyli po sobie.

\- Brzmi bardzo przekonująco - powiedział Knuckle. Giotto i Asari się zgodzili.

\- Może i tak, ale nie widzę, jak podróżowanie w czasie mogłoby być w ogóle możliwe.

\- Podróże w czasie są możliwe - odezwał się cicho Lampo. G uniósł brew. Lampo sam się zganił i wzruszył ramionami. - On jest naszym dowodem, prawda?

\- _Prawda._

Giotto zasłonił twarz, kiedy promienie zachodzącego słońca uderzyły go po oczach. Rozejrzał się, zaskoczony. - Rozmawialiśmy przez większość popołudnia. Wyobrażacie to sobie? Może powinniśmy już wracać.

Wszyscy wstali i zaczęli się przeciągać. Tsuna stał w pobliżu, czując się niezręcznie. Cieszył się, że mu uwierzyli, ale co stanie się teraz, kiedy już powiedział im, o czym tylko mógł?

\- Wciąż mam kilka pytań - powiedział G. - Upewnię się, że znajdę na nie odpowiedzi jutro albo pojutrze.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun nigdzie się nie wybiera. - Giotto spojrzał na Tsunę z uniesioną brwią. - Prawda?

\- N-Nie, jeśli tylko mogę coś na to poradzić - odpowiedział Tsuna. Jedyną rzeczą której się nauczył z podróży w czasie było to, że zwykle były one nieprzewidywalne.

\- Dobrze. Ja też mam kilka pytań, na które chciałbym poznać odpowiedź. W większości tylko przez ciekawość.

\- Giotto i jego ciekawość - powiedział Asari ze śmiechem. Giotto nagle wskazał na przyjaciela.

\- Miałem coś zrobić... i to dotyczy ciebie, Asari...

\- Mnie?

\- Tak... tak, już pamiętam. Obiecałem Ienariemu, że jeśli będzie dzisiaj ciężko pracował, to będzie mógł się z tobą pobawić.

\- Nie myślisz o... - urwał. Giotto uśmiechnął się promiennie, pokazując zęby.

\- Jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko? Proszę?

Asari ustąpił. - W porządku. Ale jeśli nie będę mógł dojść do domu z wyczerpania, to będzie to twoja wina.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że mógłbyś mu po prostu zagrać coś i go uśpić - wyznał Giotto szczerze. Kierowali się w stronę szlaku, a Tsuna szedł tuż za nimi, słuchając ich rozmowy z zainteresowaniem.

\- Dlaczego? Myślałem, że twoje historie działają całkiem dobrze.

\- Działają, ale nie chcę, żeby się nimi zbyt szybko znudził - przyznał.

Kontynuowali rozmowę o swoich dzieciach, aż dotarli na dół, gdzie czekali G, Lampo i Knuckle.

\- Dobranoc - powiedział do nich G. Świdrował Tsunę wzrokiem. - A _ty_ się zachowuj, _gówniarzu_. Nic mnie nie obchodzi, że _jesteś_ z przyszłości, albo że _jesteś_ następnym szefem Vongoli. Jeśli przekroczysz granicę, pewnej nocy _znajdziesz_ dziury w swojej głowie.

 _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!_

Po czym G poszedł do domu, starannie omijając miasto.

\- Chodź, Tsunayoshi-kun. My też lepiej już pójdziemy. - Giotto pożegnał się z resztą przyjaciół i ruszyli wzdłuż drogi. - Nie przejmuj się G. On... on już taki jest.

* * *

 **T/N:** Oto i jest kolejny rozdział, prawie równo miesiąc po poprzednim :) Bardzo, bardzo dziękuje za komentarze, nawet nie wiecie, jak jest mi miło i jak bardzo to zachęca do dalszego tłumaczenia. A teraz dostałam aż dwa! :D **LaurieJanuary** , Wynalazki objętością przypominają takie opasłe tomiszcze, sama czytałam to trochę czasu :) I rozumiem. Doskonale rozumiem :D **Nakurishi,** bardzo dziękuje za komentarz :) Pozdrawiam i do następnego :*

* * *

 **Opublikowano: 21.03.2017**


End file.
